Daydreams
by EruthiadwenGreenleaf
Summary: Hermione has been having frequent daydreams which are causing her more problems then anything. What happens when a certain Potions Master finds out he is the cause of these dreams? And how will her friends react when they find out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters and anything pertaining to the HP world belongs to J.K Rowling

Shipping: SS/HG

A/N: This is my first HP story, so please bear with me :) I will try to update often, but cannot make promises that it will be frequently. So please enjoy!

* * *

'_He slammed her up against the wall, pressing his lips firmly to hers. She moaned as she reached up and ran her hands through his raven black hair. Shifting his body against hers, he placed his left hand against the wall beside her head and placed his right hand on her shoulder. Slowly, he started sliding his right hand down her side to her hip, inching it slowly down towards the hem of her short skirt. As his hand came in contact with her bare thigh she moaned loudly…'_

"MISS GRANGER!" Hermione Granger, seventh year Gryffindor at Hogwarts, jumped up out of her chair, slamming her fist down onto the edge of her cauldron. Wincing as her cauldron hit the floor, she slowly gazed up at her professor. Professor Snape gazed intensely back at her, anger written all over his face. He folded his arms across his chest before speaking. "How dare you interrupt my class with unnecessary noises once again! 50 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight! Be here at 8 pm sharp!" He shifted his onyx eyes around the room at the rest of the class. "Get back to work or you all will be joining Miss Granger in detention tonight!" He swiftly turned, black robes billowing behind him, and made his way over to his desk.

Hermione stood there for a moment, tears filling her eyes before she finally pulled herself together. She leaned down and picked up her cauldron off of the floor. As she sat back down, she smiled slightly to Harry who was seated next to her. He smiled back and went back to working on his class work. Since she had finished her work about ten minutes before the confrontation with the professor, she dug out a book and read til' the end of class.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all made their way back to the common room since their Potions class was the last class of the day. Upon entering the common room, the trio went and sat down on the couches in front of the fire place.

"Bloody Hell Hermione! That's the third time this week you've gotten in trouble with the bat!" Ron exclaimed, plopping himself down beside her on the couch. "What's gotten into you?" She shrugged her shoulders and stared at the carpet.

"Yeah Mione, are you ok?" Harry stared at her waiting for a reply. She glanced up at him then looked back down at the carpet before answering.

"I'm…I'm fine, really boys. It's nothing for you to worry about." Standing up, she shifted her gaze to each boy before walking towards the stairs to the girl's dormitory. "I'm going up to study for a bit. I'll meet you to down here when its time for dinner." With that, she made her way up the stairs, the boys looking after her. Harry looked over at Ron with concern.

"Something is definitely wrong with her Ron." Ron nodded in agreement.

"Wrong with who Harry?" Harry looked towards the doorway to see Ginny making her way over to them.

"Hermione, she has another detention with Snape tonight. She was zoned out for a moment and then started to moan and Snape heard her and called her out in the middle of class." Ginny went wide-eyed as she sat down next to Harry.

"Wow! Did she tell you why she was making that noise?" Harry shook his head.

"She said she is fine, but I don't believe her." He thought for a moment before suddenly turning towards Ginny. Ginny jumped at the unexpected movement. "Gin! You could find out whats wrong with her! She will tell you!" Ginny smiled up at Harry.

"She doesn't tell me everything Harry. Besides, if she won't tell you, what makes you think she will tell me? You both are her best friends!"

"We might be her best friends, but we are guys, you're a girl Gin." Ginny rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow at her brother.

"Thanks for realizing that I'm a girl Ron!" She sighed and stood up. "I'll go talk to her, but if she tells me anything it will be her decision on whether I tell you or not." She started walking towards the stairs.

"But that's not fair Gin!" She turned and glared at her brother.

"Get over it Ron!" She made her way up the stairs to the girl's dormitory door. Knocking gently, she slowly opened the door. "Hermione?"

"Hey Ginny, come on in." Ginny walked over and sat down on the end of Hermione's bed.

"I heard you have another detention with Snape tonight." Hermione shrugged and continued to read the book in her lap. "Would you like to talk about it?" Ginny shifted, waiting for a reply. Hermione sighed and closed the book. She looked up at her friend sitting across from her.

"Look Gin, I know the guys probably sent you up her to talk to me, but if I tell you anything, it doesn't go out of this room ok?" Ginny nodded and Hermione sighed again before speaking. "I've been having these vivid daydreams lately. I don't quite understand them and what is causing me to have them."

"What are they about?" Ginny asked. "Is it about someone?" Hermione nodded. "Is it a guy? Someone that you like perhaps?" Again Hermione nodded.

"I just recently started having feelings about this person and every time I'm around him I just seem to slip into these daydreams." Ginny thought on this for a moment.

"Its not Harry is it? Hasn't he been your partner in Potions class this week? This is the only week you've been having these dreams." Hermione burst out laughing. After she got herself together she spoke up again.

"No Ginny, it's not Harry, though once I tell you who it is you will probably wish it was." Ginny smiled.

"Good you were kind of scaring me there for a second. So, who is this mysterious guy that has you daydreaming about him?" Hermione looked a little uneasy at Ginny and took a deep breath.

"Professor Snape."

* * *

Please take the time to review! I lvoe to hear feedback on my stories :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Alright you guys! Here is Chapter 2 for you a lot earlier than planned. Thanks for the reviews so far!

* * *

Ginny sat there staring at her friend in silence. She leaned back slightly forgetting she was sitting on the end of the bed and landed flat on her back on the floor. She was laying there wheezing for a few moments before Hermione's face appeared over the edge of the bed.

"Oh gosh Ginny, are you ok?" She reached out her hand to pull her friend up off the floor. Once Ginny had gained her footing again she made her way to the side of the bed and climbed into the center to prevent falling again. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as Hermione got herself situated back onto the bed.

"I'm fine," she coughed a little, "please tell me you did not just say who I thought you just said." Hermione blushed and nodded her head. "I…I don't know what to say. Snape? Professor Snape? The greasy-haired, bat of the dungeons git who…"

"GINNY!" Ginny started at the sudden outburst from her friend. "Please, I thought you would be a little understanding about this." Ginny raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok maybe not a little, let's say a whole lot…" When there was no reply she sighed. "Look, this isn't easy for me. I don't even understand how I could have feelings for the one person who treated me like I was nothing but scum for the past six years, but the feelings are there. Now, I hope you will be somewhat supportive in this because I can guarantee your brother and Harry will not. Well Ron definitely won't because that means I don't have feelings for him like he would like me to have." Ginny nodded in agreement and chuckled a little.

"I agree with you about Ron. Harry I think will be supportive eventually and if not I will hex him for you." Hermione smiled and hugged her friend. She stood up dragging Ginny with her.

"Thank you so much Gin! I don't know what I would do without you!" She hugged her and made her way to the door. "Come on, its time for dinner and we don't want to be late or we will feel the wrath of your brother because we starved him." The two girls laughed as they made their way down to the common room where the boys were waiting for them.

"Bout time you showed up!" Ron exclaimed, making his way to the portrait hole to head down to dinner. Harry, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and laughed, following Ron out the common room and down to the Great Hall. Entering the Great Hall, the four made their way to the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ron sat beside each other on one side of the table, Harry and Ginny sitting together across from them. The four started helping themselves to the food in front of them. As they continued to eat, Hermione started thinking about her situation.

'_Well, at least Ginny took the news fairly good. Should I tell the boys? If I don't and they find out somehow then I will never hear the end of it.' _She looked over at Harry and Ginny who were talking intensely about something. _'Probably Qudditch again, though maybe not because Ron isn't joining into the conversation.' _Ginny looked up and smiled at Hermione who returned her smile. She looked back down at her plate and pushed some of her mashed potatoes around with her fork. _'Oh no! What if Professor Snape finds out!'_ She gazed up at the head table where the teachers were either to busy eating or chatting amongst themselves. Looking towards the end of the table, she found who she was looking for. He was sitting there leaning slightly over his plate of food eating, his hair falling around his face, framing it. _'I just want to reach up and tuck his hair behind his ears…' _Hermione shook her head. _'Get a grip girl! This is your professor for crying out loud.'_ She continued sitting there staring at her Potions Professor.

Professor Snape was just bringing his fork up to his mouth to eat his last bit of potato when he felt eyes on him. After devouring his potato, he glanced around the hall. Everyone that he looked at was not paying any attention to the head table until he settled his gaze down onto the Gryffindor table. Glancing to where the "Golden Trio" was sitting, he found Miss. Granger staring up at him. _'What is wrong with that girl? First, she interrupts my classroom three times this week and now she has taken it upon herself to sit there and stare at me.' _He glared at her until he saw her shake her head and look back at her friends. _'Hogwarts Little-Miss-Know-It-All will find out that it's rude to interrupt ones' teaching and having the nerve to sit and stare at people.' _With that thought, Severus stood up and made his way down to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione was in the middle of deep conversation with Harry when all of a sudden Ginny dropped her spoon onto her plate. Harry and Hermione looked over to Ginny to see what was wrong. Ginny shifted her eyes to Hermione then to the space behind Hermione. Before Hermione had the chance to turn her head to see what Ginny was on about she felt warm breath on her cheek and a low, silky voice in her ear.

"Don't forget Miss. Granger that you have an eight o'clock detention with me this evening." Hermione closed her eyes and nodded not trusting her voice at the moment from being in such close proximity with her crush. Severus straightened up and got ready to walk away when he leaned down once more. "Oh, and do be on time, else you end up with even worse detentions in the future." He stood up again, and swiftly made his way out of the hall.

Hermione let out the breath that she had been holding._ 'Why me? Why him? Of all people to fall for it had to be him.' _Harry, Ron and Ginny sat there staring at their friend.

"You ok Mione? You're looking a little pale." Ron stared down at Hermione before reaching around and placing his arm across her back.

"Yeah Ron, I'm ok." She shrugged Ron's arm off her back and stood up. "I guess I should head on back to the common room and get ready for detention."

"Alright, guess we shall see you later then. Do you want us to wait up for you?" Harry asked.

"No. Who knows when I shall get out of there. I'll talk to you in the morning." After everyone said their goodbyes, Hermione made her way to the common room to prepare for her detention.

* * *

Please take the time to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Ok you guys! Here is the next chapter! Just a warning though, it is not as good as I had hoped it would be, but it is Hermione's detention. Hopefully you all will like it :)

* * *

Quarter to eight, Hermione was making her way down to the potions classroom. She shivered from the coolness of the dungeons as she came to a stop in front of the door to the classroom. Raising her hand, she softly knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter!" Severus said, his voice muffled by the door. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the door and walked in.

Severus looked up at the girl as she walked in and stopped right inside the door. He sneered at her from where he sat at his desk grading papers.

"Well don't just stand there Miss Granger, you have work to do!" He motioned to the desk at the front of the classroom. She swiftly moved to the desk, shedding her outer robe in the process. She placed her robe over the back of the chair and shifted her gaze to the table in front of her. Many potions ingredients were laid out across the table next to a piece of parchment and a cauldron. She looked up at the professor wide-eyed.

"You want me to brew a potion sir?" Standing up, Severus made his way over to Hermione. He folded his arms as he stopped in front of her desk and glared at her.

"That's what it looks like, does it not?" He sneered.

"Well, yes it does but…"

"Don't question me girl! I could have you scrubbing out cauldrons yet again if that is what you would rather be doing!" She shook her head violently. "That's what I thought. Now get to work!" He turned and proceeded to make his way back to his desk. _'Who does she think she is?'_ He shook his head and sat down, pulling the stack of 3rd year essays in front of him and began to grade.

Meanwhile, Hermione read the list of ingredients for the potion she was to make and started gathering everything she needed. She worked steadily for a good hour cutting and slicing ingredients and adding them to her cauldron. Finally she got to a point where she needed the potion to simmer for about 20 minutes before adding the last ingredient. With a sigh she sat down and leaned her elbows on the table, propping her chin against her fists. Listening to the scratch of the professor's quill, Hermione got lost in another daydream.

_'She was sitting at her desk unconsciously chewing on the end of her quill lost in thought when strong hands started massaging her shoulders. "Mmmm…don't stop." Dropping her quill onto the piece of parchment in front of her, she leaned back into her lover's touch. He leaned down and softly kissed her neck. She reached up and placed her hand behind his head, pulling him up to meet her lips. They shared a passionate kiss before she stood up and sat herself up on the edge of the desk. He moved to stand in between her legs, capturing her lips once again. She moaned as his hands slid up her legs just under her skirt.'_

"Oh professor!" Severus's head whipped up to look at his student. Noticing she was in a daze he got up and walked over to the desk and stood behind her chair. He leaned down next to her ear.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Hermione yelped and turned swiftly towards Snape, knocking her shoulder into his jaw in the process. He stood back and raised his hand to his jaw, glaring at her in the process. She slapped a hand over her mouth and stood up.

"I'm so sorry professor! I didn't mean to hit you!" She stood up and took a few steps back from him.

"Of course you didn't you foolish girl! You were to busy dreaming about professors!" She gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth again. Before she could open her mouth to speak Severus interrupted. "Get out of my sight now! And you can be sure that your head of house will know about every incident that has happened this week in my classroom!" He glared at her waiting for her to make her exit, but when it didn't happen, he walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm. She shuddered at his touch. He spun her around to face him. Bring his face very close to hers he stared her in the eyes.

"GET OUT NOW MISS GRANGER!" She jerked her arm out of his grasp, grabbed her robe and ran from the classroom, tears running down her face making her surroundings blurry. He pulled his wand out of his robe and pointed it at the potion Hermione had been working on.

"Evanesco." He looked over the work area and made sure everything was cleaned up.

_'Minerva had best do something with Hogwarts Little-Miss-Know-It-All and soon. I will not tolerate any more disruptions in my class!' _He shook his head and walked back to his desk. He picked up the essays he had been working on and put them in the desk drawer and made his way towards his room. _'I shall talk with Minerva in the morning, but now I need a drink.' _Upon entering his sitting room, he discarded his robe on the back of the couch and made his way to a cabinet by the fire place. He opened it up and grabbed a bottle of Fire Whiskey and sat himself down in his favorite chair to ponder over the actions of a certain student of his.

* * *

Please take the time to review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Refer to First Chapter

A/N: This chapter takes place after the detention...I wanted to get something up for you guys to read! This is not the conversation between Snape and McGonagall, that will be in chapter 5...which I will hopefully have that up later tonight or by tomorrow evening! Hope you guys like it!

P.S. Thanks to all for the wonderful reviews!

* * *

Hermione stumbled through the portrait hole leading into the common room. Tears still running down her cheeks, she made her way towards the couch. Halfway to the couch, she stopped, rubbing at her eyes, willing herself to stop crying.

"This has got to stop, and it has got to stop right now!" She said through her gritted teeth. She jumped back as Ron suddenly sat up from where he was lying down on the couch.

"Mione?" She smiled at him and made her way to the front of the couch and plopped herself down beside Ron. "You ok? Whats got to stop?" She started crying again.

"Oh Ronald!" She flung herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him, a look of confusion on his face. After a few minutes, he pushed her away from him slightly to look at her. She glanced up at him, wiping her eyes again.

"Wanna talk about it?" Ron Asked. Hermione debated with herself before replying to her friend.

"Please wait before you reply to anything I tell you right now. This is hard for me to explain to you." Ron nodded.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened all week in potions class and detention?" Hermione nodded and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Yes Ron it does, and remember no speaking until I'm done. No matter how angry you get, ok?" He nodded again and motioned for her to speak. "Well, for some reason I've started having these vivid daydreams lately, well more like this week. They only seem to happen while in potions class." She paused to look at Ron, who was nodding at her to continue. "See, I've started having feelings for someone and I think he is the one that is causing me to have these dreams."

"Its not Harry is it?" Ron interrupted. Hermione laughed.

"No it's not Harry and I wish everyone would stop asking me that!" Ron's face became slightly red in embarrassment. "Anyway, since I've been having these dreams around the one whom I have feelings for; it has obviously gotten me in trouble. Now I don't know what to do! And to top it all off, tonight in detention I had another dream and Professor Snape heard some part of it and told me to get out." Tears started making their way down her cheeks again. Ron sat there and pondered over what she just told him. All of a sudden he sat up straighter and stared at his friend with a look of shock on his face.

"Ron, whats wrong?" Hermione watched her friend try to speak, but nothing coming out. "Ron?" She asked again.

"You said you only have these dreams when you're around the person that you have feelings for. So that means that you…you like…" Hermione suddenly realized what she had said about having another dream in detention and gasped. "Mione, how could you?" Ron stood up and looked down at Hermione. He was angry and she knew by the look on his face.

"Ron, I…I can't help who…"

"You can't what Hermione? Help who you fall in love with?" He snorted in disgust. "He is a bastard and you know it! He treats us like we're scum, that he is better than anyone else!" Hermione stood up, anger flashing in her eyes as she glared at Ron.

"YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW RONALD WEASLEY! You have no right to speak of him this way! This is exactly the reason why I never said anything to you and Harry about it!" She slapped him hard across the face and stormed up to her room, slamming the door behind her. He stared up in the direction she had gone, caressing his cheek where her hand came in contact to. He shook his head and made his way up to his room. _'I can't believe her! How could she like that greasy bat? She's too good for him anyway! He better not touch her in anyway or I'm going to kill him myself!'_ He entered his dorm room and made his way to his bed. Climbing in, he closed the curtains around his bed and drifted off to sleep.

Hermione made her way to her bed and got ready for bed. Once she had tucked herself under the covers, she stared at the ceiling for a bit. _'Great, this is just great! Now Ron knows who I like and I just know he is going to tell Harry. Then I'm going to have to deal with both of them first thing in the morning.'_ She finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a certain professor.

The next morning, Severus had gotten up early, had taken a shower and was now heading to the great hall for breakfast. As he entered the hall, he glanced up to see who was at the head table. _'Ah good, Minerva is already here. I need to have a talk about a certain student.' _He glanced to the seat to Minerva's left to see Professor Dumbledore smiling at him, his eyes twinkling. _'Why is the old coot staring at me now? And he has that certain look in his eyes too. He's up to something, I just know it!' _Snape continued making his way to his seat at the end of the table. As he sat down, a plate of breakfast food appeared in front of him. With a sigh he began to eat, thinking about the conversation that was pending after breakfast.

* * *

Please take the time to review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Here is the long awaited conversation between Minerva and Severus. Hope you guys like it!

P.S.- Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! You guys rock!

* * *

"Wake up!" Hermione groaned and rolled over to see Ginny standing by her bed smiling at her.

"I'm up Gin, what do you want?" Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed.

"We are going to be late for breakfast if you don't get a move on! The boys said they would meet us at the entrance to the great hall. Ron mumbled about needing to tell Harry something important or something like that." Hermione sat up all of a sudden, making Ginny take a few steps back. Before she could say anything, Hermione had jumped out of the bed heading for the lavatory to take a shower.

"Well, I'll meet you in the common room!" Ginny yelled through the door at Hermione. She shrugged and made her way down stairs.

_'Ron's going to tell Harry about my feelings for Snape! How did this turn into such a mess? I wonder if I can ditch Gin and go to the library instead of breakfast. No, she will come find me and drag me there, embarrassing me further.' _She sighed and finished up her shower. Grabbing a white fluffy towel off the shelf on the wall, she wrapped it around her and made her way to her wardrobe. She grabbed her school uniform and put it on. She sat down on the edge of the bed putting on her shoes and stood up, making her way to the door. Placing a hand on the handle to open the door, she stopped suddenly and went back to her bed. She grabbed her school robe and finally made her way down stairs.

"It's about time you finished getting ready!" Ginny exclaimed. "I thought I was going to have to come up there and find you, thought you got lost or something." She grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her through the portrait hole and made their way to the great hall. Hermione saw the boys standing in the hallway waiting for them.

The boys looked up and watched the girls descend the stairs, making their way over to them.

"Bout bloody time you showed up!" Ginny slapped Ron across the arm.

"If you are that hungry Ron, you could've already gone in and ate." Ron glared at his sister before looking over at Hermione. She smiled at him and he glared back in return. Hermione huffed and proceeded into the hall. Ginny smiled at Harry, glared at Ron and followed her friend in. She ran and caught up with Hermione, the girls walking in silence to their table. Before she sat down, Hermione looked up to the head table, just to catch Severus' gaze. He glared at her, making her blush. She sat down quickly beside her friend and started putting food on her plate.

"You ok there Mione?" Ginny asked, noticing her friend's blush.

"Yeah Ginny I'm fine, just a little worried is all." She smiled at the younger girl beside her.

"What are you worried about? If it's Ron, don't sweat it. He's just being a real right git this morning." Hermione sighed before replying.

"It's not just him Gin; it's a lot of things." She paused and turned towards Ginny. "Your brother knows who I have feelings for and Professor Snape heard some things he shouldn't have in detention last night!"

"How did Ron find out? What happened in detention?" Hermione began retelling the events of the previous night to Ginny. A look of pure shock came upon the girl's face when Hermione told her what the professor heard and an angry look passed her face when she was told of how her brother acted. "That's it! I'm going to hex him into the next year!" Ginny stood up when she saw her brother and Harry making their way over to the table. "RONALD WEASLEY!" Ron stopped all of a sudden at the sudden outburst from his sister, causing Harry to run into the back of him. He looked back at Harry making sure he was ok before turning back to face his sister.

"What is wrong Ginny?" He watched as his sister strode up to him and slapped him across the face.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You're a real fowl git, that's what!" Before she could elaborate, Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"That is enough Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley! Five points each from Gryffindor and detention Friday night with me. Now take your seats and finish your breakfast!" She looked pointedly at both students before making her way out of the hall. Ron and Ginny stood glaring at each other before Harry grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him to their seats to eat. Ginny sat back down beside Hermione with a huff.

Severus smiled to himself at the show that the two redheads provided, before realizing Minerva had left the hall. He quickly stood up and made his way out of the hall as well, trying to catch up to her. Looking up, he saw her a few flights of stairs above and moved swiftly up them to follow her to her office. Being careful as to not get stuck on a set of stairs that were moving, he finally made it to her office. As he got ready to knock on her office door, it suddenly opened.

"Come in Severus." He moved into the room silently. She motioned for him to take a seat in one of the plush, cherry red chairs in front of her desk. He sat down and looked at the professor in front of him. "Well, are you going to sit there and stare at me all day or are you actually going to explain to me why you following me up here?" She looked at him pointedly. He rolled his eyes before answering her question.

"Well it seems Miss Granger has taking a liking to interrupting my classroom this week. She sits there and gazes at nothing, making noises and disrupting my classroom. I will not tolerate it anymore!" He sat there glaring at Minerva.

"Does she do her class work?"

"Of course she does! Do you really think Little-Miss-Know-It-All would let her grades drop Minerva?" He questioned her.

"Well if her grades aren't affected and she does her work, whats the problem?" Severus stood up abruptly, slamming his hands down on the desk in front of him.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE HER MAKING NOISES AND DISRUPTING MY CLASSROOM ANYMORE! THAT GIRL IS GOING TO LEARN SOME RESPECT AND NOT SIT THERE HAVING HER HEAD IN THE CLOUDS!" Minerva sat there and smiled at Severus sweetly.

"Severus sit down and quit raising your voice towards me. I will not tolerate your behavior either. Now, I really do not think Miss Granger purposely has her head in the clouds; it's just not like her. Besides, if it's your class she is disrupting, then you are responsible for her, not me." She continued to smile.

"Stop smiling at me Minerva! You're her head of house and she is your charge. I want something done to fix this problem and I want it fixed now!"

"I don't see the problem here really. So she daydreams a little. Where's the wrong in that?"

"Where's the wrong in that? Last night, she had detention with me. I had her brewing a potion for Poppy. She zoned out when she was waiting to finish it. I was grading papers for another class when I heard her say, and I quote, "Oh Professor!" In a very inappropriate way I might add." Minerva laughed a little at the look on Severus's face as he made that quote.

"Ok, so she was dreaming about a professor. What is your point here exactly Severus?" He opened and closed his mouth a couple times before realizing he had nothing to reply to that. Minerva sighed and leaned forward. "Look, I shall talk with Miss Granger about these interruptions in your class and see if I can't figure out a way to end this problem as you call it," She held her hand up when she noticed he was going to speak, "And before you ask, whatever is said between myself and Hermione will be just that, between us." She stood up and walked around to the other side of the desk. "Now, if you shall excuse me, I have a class to prepare for as do you." Severus stood up and followed Minerva to the door.

"I mean it Minerva, if things don't change soon, Gryffindor might for the first time ever, end up with negative points."

"Rest assured that if we lose that many points, Slytherin will soon follow very closely. Now stop standing here, sending me threats; get to class!" With that, they both headed to their respective classrooms to prepare for the first class of the day.

* * *

Don't for get to review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Here it is! The beginning of an interesting conversation between Minerva and Hermione...Hope you guys like it!

P.S. Thank you so much you guys for all the reviews!!!

* * *

Meanwhile, the trio sat in silence as they finished their breakfast. Harry shot Hermione angry looks as they ate. Getting frustrated with the looks she was receiving, she slammed her fork down onto her plate, huffing and looked pointedly at Harry.

"For Merlin's sake Harry, what is it?" Harry blinked, startled at her sudden question.

"Of all the people here, why him Mione?" She rolled her eyes.

"I would really like to answer that question Harry, but I do not have an answer to give you." She stood up and gathered up her robe, which she had laid beside her, and looked at her friends. "You had best finish eating. Classes begin in fifteen minutes." She turned and quickly left the hall. The three that were left at the table, turned and looked at each other.

"I for one think she has gone bloody mad! Fawning over the greasy git like that!" Ron ducked as his sister swung her had to hit him.

"You are just mad Ronald, that she isn't interested in you." Ron huffed. Harry watched the two battle it out, laughing at their bantering. He continued to laugh until Ginny turned and addressed him. "And what do you have to say about all this? Don't try to deny you want to say something." Looking dumbfounded at his girlfriend, he didn't reply. Ginny sighed and looked at her brother and her boyfriend. "Look you guys; it's probably just a crush that will soon pass. She is you best friend and I think you should offer your support," she shot a glare at her brother, "and just because you don't like the guy doesn't mean you have to hurt Hermione in the process." She stood up before the boys could reply. "Let's get going you two. Classes start in a few minutes. The three made their way back to the common room to gather their books and head to their first class.

The day passed without incident, much to the relief of Hermione and Severus. Hermione was on her way out the door of her last class of the day, Transfiguration to be exact, when Minerva stopped her.

"Miss Granger, might I have a word with you." Hermione stopped and turned to look at her professor.

"Sure Professor." She made her way back to the front of the classroom to the chair that McGonagall pointed to and sat down. Minerva made her way to her chair behind her desk and sat down. She smiled at the young girl in front of her.

"Miss Granger, I would like to talk with you about some information I received from one of your professors today." Hermione gulped, realizing where this conversation was going. "Professor Snape has informed me of some recent events that have happened this week in his classroom, and detention I believe, and would like me to speak with you." She smiled reassuringly at the girl as she realized she was looking quite scared. "I assure you Hermione, that I for one am not angry with you or going to punish you for anything. I would just like to inquire about what has been happening from your point of view. If you would kindly tell me exactly all that has happened this week." Hermione sighed and sat up a little straighter. _'Guess I have no choice in the matter. I believe I can trust her enough to discuss this with her. Maybe I should ask her first.' _

"Professor, if I might ask a quick question before explaining everything." McGonagall nodded at her. "I would appreciate it greatly that whatever is said here today, that it does not leave this room."

"I promise you that whatever you tell me today, will be between just you and me. As your head of house, I would love for you to be able to feel confident enough to confide in me. So as of right now, I'm not your professor, but your friend." She reached over and patted the girl's hand that rested on the desk.

"Thank you so much professor." With the reassurance from Minerva, she began to retell everything that happened during the week. She explained to her about the feelings she started having for her professor, not telling her who it was, just that she had feelings for someone. About every time she was around this person that she would start having these daydreams, and about getting in trouble in detention for daydreaming. All the while, Minerva sat there taking everything in that the student in front of her was explaining, memorizing every little detail.

"Now I don't know what to do! I'm losing more points from our house because I can't keep my head out of the clouds!" Minerva laughed a little, remembering a conversation earlier where Severus said the exact same thing.

"Do not fret about house points Hermione, for I'm sure you receive the same amount or more in other classes." The girl nodded.

"True, but I still feel bad."

"Like I said, do not worry about such trivial things. Now, whom may I ask it is that you have feelings for?" Hermione went rigid in her chair, looking wide-eyed at the professor in front of her. _'Oh no! Now what am I supposed to say about that? I can't tell her it's my snarky potions professor!'_

"Um, well…that's a little complicated Professor."

"I highly doubt that Miss Granger. So tell me, is it Mr. Potter or maybe Mr. Weasley?" Hermione laughed.

"Neither Professor, they are both like brothers to me." Minerva laughed.

"I have kind of realized that. Between you and me, I don't think they are quite up to par with your intelligence." A shocked look crossed Hermione's face. "So if it is neither the boys, maybe a professor?"

"Wha…"

* * *

Don't forget to review!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Ok...here is the next chapter! I apologize for the wait. Now this chapter is lacking in my opinion, I've had a horrible day at work so my head is not with me tonight. I might even have another chapter up by the end of the night for you all b/c you all have been so patient with me :) So enjoy!

P.S. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews!

* * *

"Again I ask: is it a professor that you have feelings for?" Minerva smiled to herself while asking the question again.

"I um…well that is to say…" She blushed.

"You don't have to say Miss Granger if your not comfortable." The professor patted the girl's hand once more. _'Besides, I have already figured out who it is anyway, but I would like to hear it come from you.' _

"Fine, you will just question me about it if I get into anymore trouble as it were. Yes Professor McGonagall it is a professor who I have feelings for." Hermione did not once look at her head of house when she spoke, missing the smile that crossed the lady's face.

"Wonderful!" Jerking her head up so fast, she cringed as her neck popped. She stared at her professor.

"Wonderful? What, if you don't mind me asking, is so wonderful about it? Student-Teacher relations are prohibited in school and it's not like I would act upon those feelings." Minerva laughed. Ignoring the girl's question she asked another one.

"So which professor is it? Hmm…let's see: Professor Snape maybe?" That was the end for Hermione, as the girl fell out of her chair onto the floor. "Oh my dear, are you ok?" Minerva made her way around the desk and knelt down beside the girl. Hermione shook her head and looked up, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why did it have to be him of all people? Why?" She covered her face with her hands and let out a sob. Minerva stood up, pulling the trembling girl up with her. She embraced her and handed her a tissue. Hermione took the tissue from her professor and sat back down in the chair. Minerva decided against sitting behind the desk, and sat herself down in the chair beside the one Hermione occupied.

"Now I know this will be hard to understand, but believe me, for I have known Severus a very long time, that he is not a bad person."

"I know he is not as bad as everyone makes him out to be. You do forget I know he is working for the Order." Minerva nodded.

"And you're right about the Student-Teacher relations being prohibited. Now I know I should not be saying this, and this does stay in this room, but I believe you should stick with your feelings for him." Hermione went wide-eyed. _'She did not just tell me to stick with my feelings for my potions professor. He's a teacher and twice my age at that!' _"Miss Granger, Severus has had a hard life and not many have ever given him a chance. I'm actually relieved that someone has finally decided to give him a chance." Hermione looked at her professor with a confused look etched on her face.

"Professor, what exactly are you saying? Are you telling me to pursue him?"

"No! Well at least not right now, going back to the whole Student-Teacher thing again. I'm saying that after graduation, if you still have those feelings, then by all means go for it." She paused waiting to see if the girl was going to reply. Seeing that she wasn't going to say anything she continued. "Now he will not be an easy person to convince, but you're an intelligent girl, you can figure it out somehow. Now, it is getting late and it's almost time for dinner so we shall continue this conversation at a later time." She stood up, helping Hermione out of her chair as well. "Just think about it Hermione." Hermione nodded her head and walked to the door of the office. She turned and looked at her professor.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall, I will think this over. Thank you for everything!" She turned and walked out the office and headed to the common room to get ready for dinner.

"Well that went well I think." Minerva jumped and turned to look at the owner of the voice that spoke.

"Albus, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Dumbledore smiled and walked over to Minerva. He reached for her hand, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Forgive me my lady, for that was not my intent." His eyes twinkled at her as she blushed. "Though I must say, that was an interesting conversation between you and Miss Granger."

"That conversation Albus was not intended for anyone else's ears but ours. Do not speak a word about what you heard this evening." Minerva pointed a finger at the headmaster.

"Of course not my dear, but I am grateful that she is willing to think about pursuing her feelings for our dear Severus. I would like to see him happy." Minerva nodded in agreement. Albus held out his arm to the professor, who gladly hooked hers to his. "Shall we go to dinner now?" With another nod, they headed out of the office and down to the great hall to dinner.

* * *

Don't forget to review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Forgive me for updating late! I've been sick all weekend and its driving me nuts! But finally I am feeling better at the moment and finally was able to write the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! I might have another chapter up tonight since i'm staying up late! I'm going to go buy my copy of HP:OOTP tonight at midnite! YAY!!!

P.S. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! You guys are keeping me going!

* * *

Figuring Harry and Ron were already at dinner, Hermione made her way down the stairs to the great hall. So lost in her own thoughts to not pay attention to what she was doing, she lost her footing as the staircase she was walking down started to shift. She flung out her arms to try and catch hold of the railing, missing by a few inches. An arm clad in black reached out to her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up before she plummeted into the darkness below. As arms wrapped around her to hold her steady, she buried her face into the chest of her savior and let out a sob. 

Severus stared down at the mass of chestnut brown curls that adorned to the top of Miss Granger's head. _'This girl is becoming more trouble than Potter and Weasley!' _When he heard her let out a sob he grimaced._ 'Does she have to do that?' _He cleared his throat.

"Miss Granger, would you be as kind as to stop soaking my robes with your incessant crying?" Hermione jerked her head up when he spoke. _'Oh, this is not happening again!'_ She stared at him for a few moments before realizing what he had said. Her face became red as the anger rose.

"Well forgive me PROFESSOR for being scared out of my wits from almost having my death brought on me by stairs!" She huffed. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do remember your manners, Miss Granger, when addressing a superior. I will not tolerate your rudeness after just saving you from a most painful death. I believe you have something to say to me…" He drifted off as he waited for her reply. She stepped back and bowed to Snape, placing her right hand over her heart.

"Please forgive me Professor Snape for my rudeness! Thank you saving my life from a most severe, painful death! I am forever in your debt!" She replied sarcastically.

"Why you…"

"Ah Severus my dear boy, Miss Granger…" Both turned and looked towards Professor Dumbledore as he and Professor McGonagall made their way down the stairs towards them. "Heading down to dinner I presume." Severus glared at the Headmaster.

"That was the plan Albus; that is until Miss Granger decided to try and throw herself down the stairs." As Hermione got ready to make a remark, Minerva spoke up.

"I'm sure that Hermione here would do no such thing!" Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Of course I would do no such thing Professor. I was walking down the stairs lost in thought, when suddenly the staircase decided to switch floors and I lost my balance. Professor Snape pulled me up before I fell." Minerva smiled at the girl. Dumbledore clapped Severus on the shoulder.

"That is wonderful Severus! We thank you for helping are star student!" He glanced to the girls. "Now, shall we all continue on to the great hall?" Albus, pulling Minerva along behind him, continued walking down the stairs. Severus rolled his eyes and motioned for Hermione to go on ahead of him. She looked at him in shock as she passed. _'Maybe Severus has a heart after all!' _She shook her head. _'Wait a minute; did I just call him Severus? I am not on first name bases with him!' _Mentally slapping herself, she picked up her pace and continued on to dinner.

Severus watched the girl saunter off and shook his head. _'What are we going to do with you Hermione?' _He stopped walking. _'Hermione, where did that come from? We are not on first names bases. Get a hold of your self man! This is the little Miss Know-It-All!' _Shaking his head once again, he continued following the three ahead of him.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron said in unison. Said girl smiled at her friends and took a seat beside Ron.

"Hey guys!" She swiftly piled food onto her plate and started to dig in. The boys and Ginny watched their friend for a minute.

"Where were you Mione?" Ron asked as he shoveled a fork full of food into his mouth. Hermione gave a disgusted looked.

"Please refrain from speaking until you have finished eating what is in your mouth." Ron shrugged. "Anyway, I was talking with Professor McGonagall about some things." Ginny watched as the girl poked at her food.

"There's something more to your story Herms."

"Your right Gin, but I don't think I want to talk about that right now." Harry and Ginny shared a look before going back to their food.

"Of course you wouldn't want your friends to find out that a Slytherin saved you from a most painful death this evening, now would you Miss Granger?" Snape sneered, standing behind the bushy haired girl. Her face became red instantly, but not from just the insult. _'I wish he would just keep on walking and not stand behind me like that.' _Hermione turned her head slightly and glared at the professor. A smirk graced his face before he strode the rest of the way to his seat. Meanwhile, her friends sat there staring at her.

"What was all that about?" Sighing, she turned towards Harry to answer his question.

"I wasn't watching what I was doing while walking down the stairs. I never even saw him following behind me. Anyway, the staircase started to shift, I lost my balance and when I couldn't reach the railing he hauled me up before I could fall off the stairs." The group sat in silence for a bit before a timid voice spoke.

"That happen…happened to me once, and I almost had a heart attack when I realized it was Profess…Professor Snape who helped me." The four looked over at Neville, whose face was beet red, before bursting into fits of laughter.

* * *

Please don't forget to review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Here is the next chapter you guys! Sorry to keep you all waiting...there is not to much happening in this chapter. Its pretty much a filler chapter, with a little from Snape and some interaction between Minerva and Albus. Hope you guys like it!

P.S. Thank you so much to all who reviewed and sent me well wishes! For those of you who I did not send a review reply to, forgive me! You all will be happy to know, i'm now doing a lot better, sick wise, and I still have my job! The company I work for kind of made an error on their part and since that happened I get to keep my job!

Thank you all for your concern! You guys are awesome!!!!!!

* * *

Once the group settled down from their bought of laughter, they finished up their dinner. They chatted continuously throughout the trip back to the common room. Harry sat down on one red couch, Ginny curling up on his lap. Ron shot a look of disgust to his best friend and little sister before plopping himself down on the red couch across from them. Hermione smacked Ron on the arm before settling herself down beside him.

Harry and Ginny talked quietly with one another while Ron just continued to glare at the love birds. Hermione, as usual, was curled up on the end of the couch, her nose buried in a thick, purple bound book. Silence reigned over the Gryffindor common room for the rest of the evening.

One by one the remaining professors in the great hall, namely Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, and Snape, trickled out of the hall and to their respective rooms. Severus said his goodbyes to Albus and Minerva and drifted down to his rooms. Upon entering his domain, he stripped off his robes as he made his way towards his bathroom. Once his robes were off, he stripped off the remainder articles of clothing and piled them up in the corner of the room for the house elves to clean. He reached over and turned on the taps of his shower and stepped in, letting the warm water cascade over his body. He quickly washed and shut off the water. Stepping out gently as not to slip up on the black and white tiled floor, he grabbed a towel off the rack on the wall and wrapped it around his waist.

He casually made his way to his bedroom. Realizing he left his wand in the other room he turned swiftly, though not paying attention to his surroundings, and went face first into the wall. Cursing loudly, he rubbed his forehead and continued on his way to get his wand. After the recent events that have happened, he finally was able to make it back to his room and get dressed. Upon dressing, he turned and walked to the edge of the four poster bed, made of a rich Mahogany wood, and peeled the mid-night black comforter back, revealing forest green satin sheets. He slid in between the sheets and sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"How can one girl be so infuriating?" He asked himself out loud. Shaking his head, he groaned and rolled onto his side, letting sleep finally claim him.

Dew glistened on the green blades of grass that made up the grounds of the school, as the morning sun rose higher and higher over the hills in the distance. The only sound that could be heard were the birds singing their morning praises, bringing a smile to the headmaster's face as he stood by his window in his office.

"It has dawned yet another beautiful day today!"

"I very much agree Albus!" Minerva replied as she casually strode over to the window. Albus smiled warmly at his new companion.

"Good morning Minerva! I trust you slept well…"

"I did thank you for asking."

"Lemon drop?" He asked, producing a small rectangle box from his robes.

"No thank you." Albus shrugged and placed the box back in his robes. He turned from the window and silently walked over to his desk, sitting himself gently into the high backed chair.

"Please have a seat Minerva." His eyes followed her movement from the window the chair across from him. Once she had situated herself in the chair, he spoke again. "What can I do for you on this lovely Saturday?"

"Well I was in the mood for a trip to Hogsmeade and was wondering if you would care to join me." Blue eyes twinkled merrily at the question.

"I would be delighted Minerva! When shall we leave then?" Minerva smiled at the older man and stood up.

"I was thinking maybe around lunch time, giving us both time to get dressed and ready to leave for the afternoon."

"Wonderful! I shall meet you in the entrance hall at noon. Have a great morning Minerva!" She nodded and swiftly left the office. The headmaster stood up and made his way to his room to get ready for his trip with the Transfiguration Professor.

* * *

Please don't forget to review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Here you go guys! Chapter 10 and its a long one! I will not be updating again til after Christmas...I hope you like this chapter!

Have a very Merry Christmas everyone!!!!

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the couch in front of the fire in the common room reading when Harry, Ron and Ginny made their way down stairs.

"Good morning you guys!" She said cheerfully. Mumbles of "morning" were heard as the three sat down on the other couch. Hermione gently closed the book on her lap and glanced at her friends. Ginny was resting her head on Harry's shoulder as Ron sent glares in their direction.

"Do you to have to snuggle like that in public?" Ron made a face as Ginny leaned up, kissing Harry on the cheek.

"That's what you do, Ronald, when you're in a relationship!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Whatever! I'm hungry, let's go get some breakfast!" Ron stood and practically ran to the portrait hole. The other three occupants casually stood and followed the redhead into the hall.

"When is he not hungry?" Harry asked as he snaked his arm around Ginny's waist. Ron decided to jump the last few steps on the stairs, only to land on hit butt, much to the amusement of his friends and sister. He stood up and brushed off invisible dust on his dark blue jeans.

"I meant to do that." His friends looked at him skeptically. "Really I did!"

"Come on!" Harry grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the great hall. Hermione fell behind the three lost in thought. _'I sure hope today is better than it was yesterday. I'm so glad it is the weekend and I don't have to worry about seeing him.' _She shook her head and realized her friends had just rounded the corner ahead of her. Jogging swiftly to catch up with her friends, she rounded the corner only to run into something firm. Losing her balance, she fell backwards bringing the firm object down with her to the floor.

"Omff!" The wind was knocked out of her as the object landed on top of her. She kept her eyes tightly shut, afraid to open them to see what or who the object was, until she realized she needed air. Slowly, her chocolate brown eyes opened to stare at the black onyx eyes of a certain professor. _'No not him…why does it always have to be Severus? Whoa! That's professor Snape to you!' _She chided herself.

"Um…Pro…Professor, can you please get off me? I can't breathe!" Severus rolled off the girl and managed to get to his feet. Hermione took a deep breath as the weight was lifted off her chest and sat up. She started as a hand shot down in front of her face. Taking a quick glance up at Snape, she took the offered hand and stood up. Wobbling a bit, an arm went around her waist.

Severus wrapped his arm around the young Gryffindor's waist to steady her as she wobbled slightly. He felt her shiver and looked down his nose at her.

"Are you cold Miss Granger?" A rosy blush graced her face.

"No professor I'm not cold." He smirked as he let go of her.

"Five points from Gryffindor for running in the halls," She nodded. "And another five points from Gryffindor for running down a professor!"

"But professor…"

"No buts Miss Granger, unless you would like to make that another ten points from your house…" He trailed off.

"No sir!" She replied through gritted teeth.

"Good. Now get to breakfast!" Hermione felt the urge to stick her tongue out at him as he walked away. She balled her fists and strode away to the great hall. _'He infuriates me to no end! Why do I have feelings for the only person who is the cruelest around here?' _

"Uh oh…something is wrong with Hermione." Ginny exclaimed to the boys sitting with her as she watched the girl storm over to their table. She sat down beside Ron with a huff and grabbed a slice of toast.

"You ok Mione? What happened to you in the hall?" Ron asked as he watched her rip off a corner of her toast almost brutally.

"I'm just peachy Ron!" She snapped. "And to answer your other question, just one word: Snape!"

The professor in question over heard Hermione speak his name as he was making his way down the isle to the head table, and stopped behind her.

"What about me Miss Granger?" He whispered into her ear. Again, she shivered for the second time as he breathed into her ear. "Are you sure you are not cold? You are shivering again." He smirked.

"Nothing Professor and I can assure you I am not cold." She spat.

"Watch your tone with me Miss Granger or you shall be seeing another detention in the near future." She went to reply back only to realize he had already walked away.

"Bloody hell Hermione, what was that all about? And what is this about you being cold?"

"Nothing Ron, forget anything was ever said!" Her three friends watched as she threw the remaining piece of toast on her plate and stood up. "I'll be in the library!" The students from all houses went silent as they watched the Hogwarts know-it-all storm out the hall, all missing the smirk that graced their Potions Professor's face, except for one teacher.

"I don't believe there was anything amusing about that display Severus." Snape snapped his head to his right and glared at the Transfiguration Professor. "And I believe part of it was your own fault."

"None of that display was my fault Minerva, seeing as I was sitting here the whole time." He replied sarcastically. Minerva just rolled her eyes and went back to her breakfast.

"I think we should get together and hex that git for Hermione! When will he ever just leave her alone?" Ginny and Ron stared at Harry. "What?"

"That's the first time you've ever said anything like that about him. Are you sure you're ok?" Ginny asked.

"I'm quite fine Gin, just worried about Hermione is all. She doesn't deserve him treating her like that when she hasn't even done anything to begin with." He sighed and went back to eating.

"I agree with you mate. I hope she will be ok." Ron replied.

"She is stronger than you both give her credit for. She is just going through a rough time right now." Ginny stood, but not before kissing Harry's cheek. "I am going to find her and maybe take a walk around the grounds. See you guys later, bye!" She hurried out of the hall in search of her friend.

Hermione was curled up in an over-sized chair in the library lost in another day dream.

'_She hit something hard and fell backwards, the object she had run into landing on top of her. Slowly opening her eyes, she stared into the eyes of Severus. "I'm sorry Professor; I didn't mean to run…" She was silenced by his lips descending upon hers. They continued to kiss until she realized air was needed. Breaking the kiss, she smiled up at him. "Do you think you could shift over so I can breathe please?" He rolled onto his side bringing her along with him. Her shirt slid up some, exposing slightly tanned skin of her stomach. Severus took advantage of the exposed skin and ran his hand across the smooth, uncovered area of skin. Hermione shivered at his touch and moaned. He chuckled lightly, and leaned over running his lips over her exposed neck. "Mmmm…please don't stop Sev…"' _

"Hermione!"

* * *

Please Don't Forget To Review!

A/N: Thank you all for your continued support on this story! You all are awsome! And again: Merry Christmas!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! Here is the next chapter! This is the longest chapter so far, coming up to 4 pages yay!!!! Hope you guys enjoy it! There is a link on my bio page to the pic I drew of the Three Broomsticks so you guys can see the setting of the group in the story...hope everyone has a wonderful and safe New Year!

P.S. Thank you all for the continued support! I love you guys!!!!

* * *

BAMM! Hermione hit the floor, her book, which had been occupying her lap at the time, flew across the room. She glared up at the young red-head standing in front of her. 

"I'm so sorry Hermione! I didn't mean to scare you like that!" Ginny exclaimed, reaching a hand down to her friend. Hermione continued to glare as she was helped off the floor.

"Was there something you needed Ginny? Or are you here to bombard me with questions too?" The young girl shook her head as she helped Hermione back to her chair.

"No, I'm not here to question you to death. We shall let my brother do that." They both chuckled. "I came here to make sure your ok and find out if you would like to talk."

"What's there to talk about Ginny? You saw what happened at breakfast, and I already told you my problem was Snape." She sighed.

"I know, I know." Ginny sat there observing her friend, who in turn was observing her shoes. "Hey! I over heard Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall talking in the entrance hall when I left to find you, and they said they were going to be going into Hogsmeade around lunch time. Maybe we can convince them to let us go so we can get away from the boys and everything else for a bit."

"I highly doubt they would want two students trailing along with them Gin." With a huff, Ginny stood up and pulled her fellow Gryffindor up out of the chair.

"Oh come on! McGonagall would do anything for her "Star Student". Besides, we don't have to trail along with them, I'm sure they would let us wonder around by ourselves for a bit." With a shake of her head, Hermione let the younger girl drag her out of the library and to McGonagall's office.

The duo made their way to the office of the Gryffindor's Head of House. Upon reaching the door to the office, Hermione reached out and gently rapped on the door.

"Enter!"

Pushing open the door, the girls silently made their way into the office. Minerva looked up to see who had entered her office, and broke out into a smile.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley…what a pleasant surprise!" She gestured to the two scarlet chairs in front of her desk. "Please have a seat." She spoke again once the girls had taken their seats. "What can I help you ladies with today?"

"Well, I over heard you and the headmaster speaking in the hall earlier and couldn't help overhearing that you both would be taking a trip into Hogsmeade around noon." Minerva nodded. "Well, we were wondering if it would be ok to go to Hogsmeade as well, just to get away from the boys and everything."

"Does this have anything to do with what happened this morning by some chance?"

"Well sort of…I mean, Hermione really needs to get away from the boys, specially my brother." Ginny replied.

"I agree, Miss Granger has been under a lot of stress lately…" She trailed off, glancing at Hermione. "I think it would be ok for the two of you, and only the two of you, can join us to Hogsmeade."

"Thank you so much Professor!" The red-head jumped from her chair and ran over to Minerva, giving her a hug. Hermione and the professor laughed at the girl's display of affection. Ginny took a step back. "Would it be ok if we, meaning Hermione and I, wandered around by ourselves so we could talk in private?" When Minerva nodded in agreement, Ginny squealed. "Thank you!"

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" The girls shook their heads and casually made their way to the door. "Well you both have a wonderful morning. Meet the headmaster and me in the entrance hall no later than quarter to twelve."

"Thank you again Professor! We won't be late!" Hermione smiled once more, and followed Ginny back to the common room.

After the girls left, Minerva flooed Albus to inform him of the new additions to their trip to Hogsmeade. He was delighted to have the girls join them. They spoke for a few minutes before Minerva broke the floo connection, with the excuse that she needed to finish grading papers. She sat there for a bit just thinking, when an idea struck her. She stood up abruptly and made her way down to the dungeons, smiling.

Severus groaned as a knock sounded on his door. He groggily got up out of the comfort of his chair and made his way to the door. Upon coming face to face with a grinning Minerva, he groaned again.

"Well that is kind of rude Severus!" He rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Minerva? I am busy at the present time!" He snapped. She huffed and made her way into his sitting room. "Please just help yourself."

"Don't get snooty with me Severus Snape!" Severus glared at the woman before sitting back down in his chair. Minerva followed him with her eyes and smiled as he got comfortable. "I have and invitation for you my dear."

"And exactly what would that invitation entail?"

"A trip to Hogsmeade with Albus and I, to go to lunch and do some shopping." She waited patiently for his reply.

"Lunch and shopping you say? And what makes you think I want to go shopping?"

"Really Severus, you need to get out more. And stop with the attitude, it's very unbecoming." Once more, Severus rolled his eyes. "Its only lunch and you don't have to go shopping if it bothers you that much."

"Fine! Only lunch and no shopping at all!" He stood quickly. "Now if you will excuse me, I have things I need to do. I think you are capable enough to see your way out." Swiftly turning, he stalked out of the room.

"Be sure to be down in the entrance hall at noon!" Minerva's voice bellowed out, echoing off the stone walls. She turned and made her way back to her office to finish up the last little bit of grading she had to do.

"Come on Ginny, what is holding you up?" Hermione hollered to her friend from down in the common room. Ginny was scurrying around the dormitory looking for her scarf when she heard Hermione holler for her.

"I'm coming hold on for a minute!" Spotting her Scarlet and Gold scarf under the edge of her pillow, she rushed over and snatched it. Turning swiftly, she practically ran down the stairs and out the portrait hole. Hermione, who stood in a confused state, realized that Ginny just ran past her and hurried to catch up.

"Ginny! Wait up for me please!" She was running so fast, she almost slammed into the back of her friend who had decided to just stop all of a sudden. "Whoa!" Catching her breath, Hermione linked her arm with Ginny's and they slowly but steadily made their way to the entrance hall.

"Wonderful! You girls are right on time!" Albus exclaimed cheerfully as the two approached him. The girls smiled in reply. "Now, we are going to go ahead and send the two of you ahead of us. We have some business to attend to before we leave, so there is a carriage outside waiting for you." He ushered the girls out the door to the waiting carriage. After helping them into it, and paused. "Now, we shall be along shortly. You girls go have fun and we shall all meet up around four in front of the Three Broomsticks." With a nod of approval from the girls, the carriage started with a jolt before carrying on its journey. Albus made his way back inside to join Minerva in the hall to wait for their potions master to arrive.

"So what are we going to go do first Mione?" Hermione sat in silence, pondering over Ginny's question.

"Well, I guess we could just go to the Three Broomsticks and get some lunch before we start to shop. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan!" The young girl squealed. They sat in silence for the remainder of the ride to Hogsmeade.

Meanwhile, Severus had finally made an appearance in the hall.

"Ah Severus my boy, how wonderful of you to join us on this fine day!" Albus clasped the man on the shoulder.

"If you would call this outing wonderful." Severus muttered to himself.

"What was that Severus?"

"Nothing Minerva, nothing at all. Are we just going to stand around all day or shall we leave? If not, I have more important things to do with my time." He sneered.

"Now don't be so hasty my boy! We shall leave in good time." His eyes twinkled merrily. "I believe our ride has arrived." He turned to Minerva and spoke, "After you my dear." Minerva made her way out the doors followed by Severus and Albus. They climbed into the carriage in silence, continuing that silence the entire trip.

The girls had finally arrived at their destination. Hermione slid her way out of the carriage and turned to help her friend out. They strolled over to the Three Broomsticks and made their way inside. Upon entering, the girls were met with the sounds of soft chatter from the very few people who occupied a few tables. They strode swiftly through the tables that littered the main lobby of the cozy inn, to a little alcove on the other side of the stairs, which ended in the middle of the room. They made themselves comfortable at a table hidden behind a wall. Madam Rosmerta followed the girls to their table and took their drink orders, which consisted of two butterbeers. After they received their drinks and gave their food orders, they chatted quietly.

As soon as the carriage stopped, Severus hurriedly made his way out and stood beside it to help Minerva and Albus get out. The trio stood for a moment in silence before Albus spoke.

"I say we go enjoy a nice lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Is that ok with you both?" Severus and Minerva nodded and followed the headmaster to the inn across the street. They entered and made their way towards the back of the lobby, sitting themselves down at the table in the corner, unaware of the two students were sitting on the other side of the wall. Madam Rosmerta took their drink and food orders after they were settled and left them to themselves. Albus and Minerva chatted quietly with each other while Severus sat with his arms crossed looking disgusted to be there.

_'Why did I even agree to tag along with these two old coots? I could be brewing some much needed potions than having to sit here and listen to these two talk about nothing of importance.' _He sighed, realizing it was going to be a long couple hours.

"So tell me what is going on with you Herms. We are worried about you getting all these detentions. It's not like you to get in trouble like that." Ginny shot Hermione a concerned look.

"I'm just a little stressed with our NEWTs coming up and everything." She plastered a smile on her face, trying to convince Ginny she was fine, but knew it wouldn't work for the young girl.

"It's not just the NEWTs that has your mind occupied either…am I right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione huffed.

"Oh you know what, or in the case who, I'm talking about. Why are you trying to deny your feelings for him now after you already spilled the news to me already?"

"Fine your right Ginny; it's not just the NEWTs that are bothering me. He is the one that is bothering me and if he keeps sneaking up on me like he has been I am going to do something I will probably regret." Hermione's voice started getting a little louder as she spoke.

"And what is it that you would do and regret it afterwards? Come on Hermione be real…your in love with him and if you did anything towards him you would never regret it." Gin replied, grinning at her friend, who in turn was glaring at her. "Admit it, your in love with him."

Snape shifted in his seat as he heard voices float his way from around the wall to his left.

_'Well well, if it isn't our resident know-it-all and her little red-headed friend. And who is it that Miss Granger is in love with?' _He sat there and continued to listen to the two Gryffindor's conversation.

"Fine Ginny," She stood up abruptly, her chair sliding back into the wall behind her, "I'm in love with Professor Snape. Are you happy now that I admitted it?" Before the girl could reply, said Professor walked around the corner of the wall, looking at her wide-eyed.

"That's very interesting news Miss Granger!"

* * *

Please don't forget to review! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry you guys! I know it took forever for me to update! I had gotten better from my cold after Christmas and now I have relapsed... I wrote as much as I could for this chapter...its not as good as I would like, but I had a bought of writer's block as well. Hopefully you will like it and it won't take me so long to update again!!!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! If I forgot to reply to you, sorry about that! You guys rock! Thanks for the continued support!

Now onto the story...

* * *

Ginny watched as all the color drained from her friends' face. She glanced between her professor and her friend, wanting to see what was going to happen. The tension in the room was becoming hard to bear as Hermione tried to figure out how to get herself out of the current mess her dear friend just put her in. 

_'Oh god, now what do I do? He knows my feelings for him…well maybe I should tell him I don't love him because technically I don't think I do…just a crush is all. Grr…I'm going to kill Ginny!' _Taking a deep breath, she finally spoke.

"Um…professor…it's…I mean, I didn't mean what I said!" She blurted out quickly, her face becoming hot with embarrassment. Severus smirked in light of the girls' embarrassment.

"And what exactly did you mean by what you said Miss Granger?" He sneered.

"I…I mean that…"

"Come now Severus, don't stand here and interrogate the poor girl." Albus walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Severus turned and glared at the headmaster.

"I'm just interested in the meaning behind the girls' words." He looked pointedly at Hermione. Hermione gulped as Severus stared at her, waiting for a reply. Minerva saw the pure terror on the young girl's face and made her way over to stand with her.

"I think enough has been said right now. How about we all just head back to the school…"

"No Minerva, I want an answer to my question!" Severus took a step toward Hermione. "Does this have anything to do with the insolent behavior you have been showing in my classroom Miss Granger?" The girl flinched as he took yet another step towards her. Seeing her friend's situation, Ginny stepped in front of Hermione and glared at Severus.

"Just leave her alone Professor!" He took a step back, shocked that the red-head would stand up to him.

"I would watch your attitude towards me girl, or you shall be scrubbing cauldrons until you graduate!" He watched as her face went through three different shades of red.

"Stop this madness at once!" Everyone turned and looked at Hermione, who was standing there with her fists clenched tightly. "This is childish to be arguing over a stupid little admittance of feelings." Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward. "I only claimed to be in…in love with you professor," she paused and looked pointedly at Severus before continuing, "Because Ginny kept pestering me about…" She slapped her hands over her mouth as she realized what she was getting ready to admit to again.

"Pestering you about what Miss Granger?" Severus raised an eyebrow at the young girl. She looked over at Minerva, the look in her eyes pleading for her head of house to help her out.

"About…about my feelings for…umm…"

"Well get on with it girl!" Severus barked.

"She was pestering me about my feelings for you sir!" She quickly flopped down into her chair and placed laid her forehead on the table.

"So, what are your feelings towards me Miss Granger?" He stepped up beside her chair and leaned over, placing his mouth beside her ear. "Is it true of what you spoke Miss Granger? Or do you consider me the bastard that everyone thinks I am?" Her head swiftly came up off the table.

"I don't think you are a bastard Se…Professor!" Severus stepped back as the girl stood back up. "I would never think of anyone that way!"

"Alright now Severus, leave her alone." Albus motioned for Severus to walk back over to where he stood, on the other side of the table. He complied to the headmaster, but not before smirking at the red-faced, bushy-haired, know-it-all Granger.

_'Who the hell does he think he is to question me like that?!' _Hermione huffed and unclenched her fists at her sides. _'What I wouldn't give to walk right over to him and knock him one!' _

Ginny watched Hermione as she saw the girl was lost in her own thoughts. Deciding not to disturb her at the present time, she turned her attention to the three professors standing on the other side of the table.

"Sorry for all the disruptions Professor Dumbledore. We shall be going shopping now, and hopefully Hermione will have calmed down by the time we arrive back at school."

"That's an excellent idea Miss Weasley! You both go and enjoy yourselves now and meet us back here around four." Ginny nodded and grabbed Hermione by the arm, dragging her around the adults and out the front door of the Inn.

* * *

Please don't forget to review! 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Well here is the next chapter...kinda short though! And for those who were confused when you got the email letting you know I updated, Chapter 12 was the new chapter! What had happened was, I deleted the Author's Note that I had posted earlier so now all my chapters are in sequence!!! Sorry bout the confusion! So if you didn't read the new chapter, read Chapter 12!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep em' coming! You guys rock!!!

* * *

Hermione jerked her arm from Ginny's grasp and turned to face her. 

"How could you do that to me Ginny?" Hermione stared at her friend with tears filling her eyes.

"I didn't do it Hermione, you did. You're the one who got mad and technically screamed out your feelings for him!"

"You are the one who kept badgering me about it! What was I supposed to do under the pressure huh? Bite my tongue, be silent so you could continue questioning me?" She paused, glancing down at the ground before continuing. "You know, you're almost as bad as Ron and Harry." She took off down the street, heading for the bookstore. Ginny stood there glaring at her friend's back.

"What the hell was that?" Ginny asked herself.

"Well I would say you two just had a fight Miss Weasley and watch your language." A voice answered. Turning her head to her right, she glared up at her Potions Professor.

"Thanks for stating the obvious professor." He smirked before turning and heading in the same direction Hermione went. Shaking her head, she turned and swiftly made her way down the street, heading in the opposite direction.

The brass bell that hung on the green wooden door, chimed as the door swung open, admitting the tall, dark clad figure entrance into the bookstore. Those who were scattered about paid no mind to the man who had just entered and was currently making his way towards the back of the store. Turning the corner around a tall oak wood bookshelf, he stopped short. There in front of him was Hermione, curled up in an overstuffed chair, book laid forgotten in her lap, crying. Severus stood there motionless, debating on whether to speak to her or ignore her.

_'What am I thinking? Why would I go speak to a childish girl, who can't control her own emotions?' _He took a deep breath as an unfamiliar feeling came over him. _'Just go over there and make sure she's ok.' _Taking a step forward, he stopped himself again. _'I don't even know how to comfort someone!'_

"Oh this is ridiculous! I'm standing here arguing with myself over a student!" He whispered bitterly to himself. Before he could make another move, Hermione's head shot up. Her eyes rested on his and they stared at each other for what seemed like hours, before Hermione broke the contact.

"What are you…you doing here?" She sniffled.

"Looking for a book obviously. Not that it is really any of your concern Miss Granger." Not saying anything, she stood up and made her way towards him. He flinched slightly at the glare he received from her.

"You're right Professor; it's not any of my concern. Good day to you!" She stepped around him, her shoulder bumping against his arm, and stormed out of the store. Severus stood there for a second, before finally shaking his head and making his way over to the science section.

As soon as she stepped out into the sunlight, she took a deep breath and searched for a bench to sit down on. Finding one across the way, she went and sat down, holding her head in her hands.

"What is wrong with me? Why does he have such an affect on me?" She mumbled to herself.

"There is nothing wrong with you Hermione." Hermione lifted her head up and glanced at the girl standing in front of her. "And he only affects you like he does because you have deeper feelings for him than you realize." Ginny sat down on the bench beside her friend. "And I'm sorry for earlier as well. I shouldn't have kept questioning you about your feelings for him." Hermione nodded and wiped her tear-stained cheeks.

"It's ok Ginny; it's not all your fault either." Ginny smiled. "Now how do you come to the conclusion that I have deeper feelings for him?"

"Hello! Because I have been there before silly." Hermione looked over at her friend, confused. "Remember the way I used to act around Harry once I realized I had a crush on him? You are doing the same with Snape." Realization dawned on the other girl's face. "Now we know what I did about my feelings, but now we have to figure a way for you to come to terms with your feelings."

* * *

Please don't forget to review!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Here you go you guys! Chapter 14...again I apologize for taking so long to get another chapter out. You can think writer's block and work for that lol...hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks for sticking with me and being patient :)

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

* * *

Two weeks had past since the incident at the Three Broomsticks. During the two weeks, the girls had put their heads together to figure out what to do about Hermione's feelings for the professor. If they weren't doing school work, they could be found in a corner in the common room having discussions. Anytime the boys would interrupt them, they were told to bugger off, so now they just stood clear of them.

Hermione continued to suffer from the daydreams every time she was in a room with the professor or had some kind of contact with him during the day. She tried hard to steer clear of him, succeeding some days, but most of the time he always seemed to show up when she was in the library; where she currently was occupying a chair working on some homework.

Ginny had finally had enough of her brother and Harry talking about Qudditch, even though she of course was an avid fan, and quietly snuck out of the common room in search of Hermione. She was too caught up in going over some plans she had for Hermione, she didn't see the tall, dark figure directly in front of her until she ran into it.

"Ah!" Ginny yelped has she stumbled. The figure she had run into glared at the red head.

"I do believe you are becoming just as annoying as Miss Granger, Miss Weasley." Snape sneered. Taking deep breaths, Ginny turned and scowled at the professor.

"Forgive me sir, for running into you." Quickly, Ginny vacated the spot she was standing in before Snape had the chance to speak again. Severus meanwhile, stood there contemplating what had just occurred.

"What is it with teenage witches?" Scowling, he as well vacated the hallway, making his way back to his chambers.

Ginny finally made it to her destination; the library. Upon entering, she grimiced as the pungent fragrance of the books hit her nose. _'How can she stand being in here for hours at a time? I bloody have a headache already and I just sat foot in here!' _Deciding talking with herself was not going to help her locate her friend, she quickened her pace. She sighed in relief as she rounded the corner of the last bookshelf in the row she was walking down, and found who she was looking for curled in a chair, with a thick book in her lap.

"Hermione!"

Hermione, who had zoned out, jumped in her chair at her name being called. She glanced up to see Ginny standing, with hands on hips, across from her glaring down on her.

"Um hi Ginny, what can I help you with?"

"Well, for starters, you could stop daydreaming for just a second and focus." Ginny replied, throwing herself down into the chair beside her. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat up straight.

"Seriously Ginny, you don't have to get an attitude with me." She leaned over and placed her book on the table that was separating the girls from one another. "And besides, it's not like you were standing there forever anyways."

"Ok, so I had just walked up, but this having to holler at you every time I see you is getting tiring."

"Oh well." Hermione shrugged.

"Oh well? That's all you have to say, is oh well?" Ginny huffed. The girls fell silent for a bit, just sitting there listening to the ruffling of pages being turned by students doing homework or some kind of research for a class.

"What did you come here for Ginny? This silence is killing me."

"You don't look like you're in any agonizing pain from being killed Miss Granger." Replied a deep, silky voice behind Hermione.

"It's just a phrase Professor." She replied. Severus moved from beyond the shadows, made his way across the floor to stand in front of Hermione. As Severus came to a stop in front of Hermione, Ginny silently stood and took her leave of the two. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Ginny leave. _"Oh I'm going to kill that girl for leaving me here with him!" _She shifted her eyes to her professor, who was standing there with one eyebrow raised. "Is there something I could help you with professor? Or are you just going to stand there all day and stare at your students?" Hermione looked on in surprise as a slight blush graced his face.

Severus, feeling the heat in his cheeks, placed a scowl back on his face.

"Of course I'm not going to stand here and stare at my students, especially bushed-haired know-it-alls!" He saw her face go red and smirked to himself. _"Ha! Now what do you have to say about that Hermione?" He paused._ _"No! No, I will not call her by her name…she is a student!" _He stood there arguing with himself.

Hermione sat in silence watching as different emotions crossed his face. _"Well, for once he seems to have other emotions besides being a git all the time. What is going on with him today?" _Finally, she spoke up.

"Professor?" She waited to see if he would acknowledge her. After a few minutes, she spoke again, making sure to speak a little louder. "Professor Snape?" She seemingly got through to him this time, for he jumped at his name being called. He calmly turned and stared down at Hermione.

"Good day Miss Granger!" Turning swiftly, he stalked out of the library, leaving Hermione to sit and ponder what had just occurred.

A few hours later, Hermione made her way to the common room in search of Ginny, wanting to give her a piece of her mind. Entering the room, she found Harry and Ron tucked away in a corner playing wizarding chess. She made her way over to them. Standing and waiting to be noticed, she observed the boys, who were into their game intently.

"Emmhmm." Hermione cleared her throat. After three good tries, Harry looked up.

"Oh hey Hermione, you ok?" Harry noticed she looked kind of agitated.

"I'm just fine Harry, really. Do you know where Ginny is by any chance? Or have you even had a chance to notice anyone else besides your game?" Harry grimaced at her tone and shook his head.

"No sorry Herms, haven't seen her since this morning." She turned abruptly and strode up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Opening the door, she stormed in and slammed the door behind her. The boys jumped as the noise echoed throughout the room. Harry shared a look with Ron.

"Whats got her knickers in a twist?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged his reply and motioned for Ron to carry on with his turn at the game.

Meanwhile, Hermione threw herself onto her bed, the mattress sinking slightly with her weight.

"Why did she have to leave me with him like that? She is just asking for trouble with me." She punched her pillow before bringing it up to her face and screaming into it. At that precise moment, Ginny walked through the door and stared at her friend.

"Bad day I take it?" With a growl, Hermione jumped off her bed, and threw herself towards her friend, wand drawn.

"Bad day?" She took a step forward. "Bad day you ask me?" She took one more step forward, successfully backing Ginny up against the wall. "You claim to be my friend, yet when he suddenly appears, you leave me with him alone. And you know what happens when we are together in a room!" With each statement, her voice went up an octave til' she was practically screaming at the young girl. Ginny threw her hands up in defense.

"I was just giving you an opportunity to have a conversation with him." Hermione glared at her friend. "So I take it that a decent conversation never happened?"

"What do you think Ginny?" Hermione growled again, pressing her wand into Ginny's throat. "And do you know what is going to happen now?"

* * *

Please don't forget to review!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** I apologize for the long wait...over a month! I hope to never make you guys wait so long...I have been busy with work, family stuff, and church stuff. I'm slowly but surely coming out of my writer's block, so thats good news! This is a very short chapter, but I believe I left it off at a good place! And its not a cliffy!!! Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione raised her wand to strike out at Ginny, when all of a sudden the door burst open.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione's wand flew across the room, landing a few inches from her bed. Harry and Ron ran over to the girls. Ron grasped Hermione's arms as Harry went to check on Ginny.

"Let go of me Ronald Weasley!" A struggle broke out between the two friends.

"If you stop struggling against me and calm down I'll let you go." Ginny and Harry looked on as Ron hesitantly let go of the girls' arms.

"What has gotten into to you Mione? This is not you at all!" Harry spoke softly, walking over to Hermione. She hung her head and stared at the floor as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I don't know Harry, I really don't know." She was swiftly pulled into an embrace from all three friends as she finally broke down. They casually made their way to the nearest bed and sat her down on the edge.

"Maybe you should go talk with Professor Mc…"

"What is going on in here?" The small group turned to stare at Professor McGonagall, who had appeared in the doorway. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley you are excused."

"But Professor…"

"No Mr. Weasley, out of here. You are not supposed to be in the girl's dormitory as it is." With a nod from both boys, and a quick glance at their friend, they scurried out of the room.

The professor silently shut the door behind the boys and made her way over to Hermione. Lightly placing her hand on the girl's shoulder, she spoke.

"Hermione dear, what is wrong?" Wiping the tears off her tear stained cheeks, Hermione slowly looked up at her professor.

"I don't think I can do this anymore."

"You don't think you can do what anymore dear?" Minerva asked.

"I am still having these daydreams and they are just getting worse everyday!" She stood up and faced Minerva. "Every time we are in the same room, or anytime we pass in the hall, these dreams just…happen! I can't deal with it anymore!" She broke down again. Seeing the distress in Hermione's eyes, Minerva quickly pulled the girl into a tight embrace.

"There, there…everything will work itself out in due time." She pulled away slightly to look down at Hermione. "Now, how about we make our way to my office and have a bit of tea. Hopefully that will calm down your nerves enough to discuss the current situation." They walked over to the door. As soon as Minerva pulled the door open, in toppled Hermione's two red-headed friends followed by her dark-haired friend. Minerva glared down at the three on the floor, who were currently untangling themselves from each other. "I expected better from you Miss Weasley." The boys rolled their eyes and finally got to their feet. Harry reached down and pulled Ginny up.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"You should know Miss Weasley; you three were just listening in on a private conversation." Minerva gently pushed Hermione out of the door and followed.

* * *

Please take the time to leave a review! You guys are awesome!!! 


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait...I still am struggling with writer's block, but it slowly is getting better! This is kind of short, but I left it where I can pick it up in the next chapter...which hopefully will be up tonight or tomorrow. Thank you all for your continued support!**

**Happy reading!!**

* * *

As soon as they reached the office, Minerva ushered the girl through the door and into one of the chairs in front of her desk. She gracefully sat herself down as a silver tray carrying a tea set appeared on the desk.

"Would you care for some tea my dear?" With a nod from Hermione, she began pouring the tea into two china cups. "Sugar or milk?"

"Two sugars and a splash of milk please." After the tea had been prepared and handed out, Minerva started asking questions.

"Now, what has gotten you into such an uproar?" Hermione stared at the floor, thinking about how to answer her question. Before she could reply though, Minerva answered. "Let me guess, it has to do with Severus." A slight blush graced Hermione's face.

"Yes." Hermione replied in a melancholy tone. "This is getting to be a nuisance, really. I can't even be around my friends without going off on them." Taking a quick sip of her tea, she continued. "I just want to get over these feelings before something drastic happens."

"Now that's being a little dramatic dear. It certainly can't be as bad as you make it seem…"

"Not as bad as it seems? Professor, I just drew my wand on my best friend! Do you want to know why I did it? She left me as soon as Sev…Professor Snape walked up to me in the library." Hermione interrupted.

"So she left you with him, what was wrong with that?" Frustrated, Hermione stood up abruptly and pacing in front of the desk.

"Do you not recall a previous conversation we had? You know the one where I explained that anytime I am around him I start having the dreams." Minerva sat quietly, trying to think back to that conversation.

"Very well, I do seem to recall that conversation. That still doesn't give you a good reason to draw your wand on a friend Hermione."

"I know that Professor! I was just angry at the fact she left knowing the reason I try to avoid him as much as possible." Hermione threw herself back into the chair, placing her elbows upon her knees. Running her hands down her face, she sighed. "I'm just too stressed out now. I don't know what to do." Hearing the resignation in the young girls' tone, Minerva thought hard on a solution to the problem.

"I think I might be able to help you out my dear. Here is my solution or partial solution to your problem…"

Meanwhile, back in Gryffindor tower, Harry, Ron and Ginny were occupying the couches in front of the blazing fire in the common room.

"I just can't believe she would pull her wand on you." Harry said, looking down at Ginny, who was curled up at his side.

"She is just under a lot of stress right now." Ginny replied.

"The bloody git you mean." Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother.

"If you must know, Ronald, yes Snape." Ron grunted at the statement.

"Well, whether it is about Snape or not, she should have never done that to you Gin." Sitting up, she glared at Harry.

"Well she did what she did and I forgive her." She stood up and faced to two boys. "And you best both forgive her as well!" She stomped off up the stairs to her room, leaving the boys to their own musings. Harry and Ron shared a look and went back to being silent, each thinking how to help their friend.

"I can't believe you would suggest that Professor!" Hermione cried in outrage. "How could you suggest me being around him every evening after I just told you I can't be around him?"

"Please calm down Hermione. Its not as bad as you think it might be." Minerva paused. "If you spend more time around him, it might help get rid of the dreams."

"I'm not really following you here Professor…" Minerva stood up and walked over to Hermione.

"If you spend some time with him, you just might be able to control your dreams."

"And if I agree to this, how in the world are you going to get him to agree to take me on as an apprentice?" With a smirk on her face, Minerva reached down and pulled Hermione up from the chair.

"Follow me." Hermione swallowed hard as she was dragged out of the office.

'_I do not like this at all. What is McGonagall playing at?' _Hermione lost her train of thought as they reached the stairs that lead down to the dungeons.

"Oh no! I know you are not taking me down here to speak to him about this now?"

"Oh but I am Hermione."

"Why do you have to talk with him right now? Tonight?" Hermione questioned. Minerva answered as the descended the stairs. "It is not that late as it is, and it has been enough time for him to wind down from the day." At Hermione's questioning look she continued, "He should be more reasonable to talk to." Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to follow. They came to an abrupt stop in front of a tapestry adorned with Slytherin's' Coat of Arms. Minerva surveyed the tapestry for a moment. With a wave of her wand, the tapestry was tied back to reveal a heavy wooden door. She knocked three times and stood back, waiting for Severus to answer the door.

Severus had just stepped into his bedroom, after taking a shower, when a knock sounded at his door. He strode swiftly out of his room to the door reaching for the knob to yank it open.

The door suddenly swung open and an audible gasp was heard from Hermione. _' I think I'm going to die…' _

* * *

**Please don't forget to hit that nice little button below and show some luv!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: See chapter one!**

**A/N: Yes you guys, I know! Its been over 2 months since I last updated and i'm really really sorry! I'm still looking for a new job, we had vacation last month, my sister has been in and out of the hospital with medical problems, and i just celebrated my 22nd Birthday yesterday! I've been really busy!**

**My friends have been getting after me about my story so here it is...the next chapter! Very emotional chapter...in my opinion. Happy reading!!**

* * *

Severus and Minerva turned to Hermione who was staring wide-eyed at her Potions Professor.

"Hermione are you ok?" Minerva asked. Hermione continued staring, making no acknowledgement that she had heard her professor speak.

"What is it I can help you with Minerva?" Tearing her eyes away from the girl beside her, she spoke.

"I have a proposition for you Severus." Severus quirked an eyebrow at his colleague and folded his arms.

"And pray tell what exactly would that be?"

"Firstly, please proceed to put on some clothes since you are just standing here in a towel and then we can have this discussion."

"I would not be standing here in a towel if it weren't for you and Miss Granger's sudden appearance. As it were, I was just getting out of the shower." Minerva shared an amused look with Hermione.

"Well, are you going to make us stand in the hallway all night, or are you actually going to invite us in Severus?" Severus huffed and stepped back, extending his arm out to invite his unexpected visitors. The girls walked through the doorway and stopped, waiting for Severus to finish closing the door then followed him into his living room.

Hermione took in all there was to see as she followed her professors into the living room. _'I wonder what the boys would say if I told them that I have spent time in Sev…Professor Snape's quarters.'_ Hermione snapped out of her thoughts when a door suddenly slammed shut. Glancing around, she realized Snape had disappeared from the room quickly. Spotting Minerva sitting on one of two couches in front of the fireplace, she quickly strode over to her and sat down.

Minerva glanced quickly at the girl, only to realize she was once again lost in her own thoughts. Figuring she wasn't going to speak anytime soon, she continued her gazing at the brightly lit fireplace.

_'I cannot believe I am sitting in here while Severus is in his bedroom half naked, looking delicious…whoa! Down girl or you are going to make it obvious that he has gotten you all hot and bothered.' _She jumped has she heard a chuckle beside her.

"You are going to get yourself into trouble if you don't stop daydreaming Hermione." Minerva whispered to the girl.

"Well, technically it is really not my fault here Professor. You are the one who dragged me down her to begin with." Before a reply could be said, Severus entered into the room and sat down opposite the girls.

"Now, what is it you want to talk about Minerva? It is late and I would like to be able to get some sleep tonight!" He huffed. Minerva smiled at his aggravation.

"Now don't go being hasty Severus, its not polite." He huffed again and she smiled in response. "As I said before, I have a proposition for you concerning Miss Granger here…"

"No absolutely not!"

"Severus! I am not asking for much here…"

"No Minerva! I will not spend anymore time than necessary with that insufferable Know-It-All!" Severus shouted as he turned swiftly to face Minerva.

"THAT'S IT!!" Silence rang out in the room as Severus and Minerva's gazes fell onto Hermione, who stood up from the couch, hands on hips glaring at the two teachers.

"Hermione?" Minerva questioned.

"I've had enough of this bickering between you two and all this talk about me like I'm not even here!" She started pacing in front of the couch and she continued to speak. "I already told you this was a bad idea coming down here from the start Professor McGonagall. Yet you insisted on coming anyway! I knew this wasn't going to happen anyway." She turned at stared at Minerva. "He hates me to begin with! Why would I want to spend more time with someone who hates me?"

"Hermione, he doesn't…"

"I don't hate you Miss Granger." Minerva and Severus spoke in unison. Hermione went wide-eyed and silent, her hands which were raised in front of her, dropped to her sides slowly.

"You…you don't…you don't hate me?" She paused, "sir?" She added quickly. Severus stood there arguing with himself before trying to answer her question.

"I umm…I don't hate you…I," He paused. "I…" He felt cornered and with that feeling, he turned and glared at Minerva. "Get out!"

"Severus…"

"No get out! Both of you now!" The anger rose in his face and Minerva strode swiftly over to Hermione and ushered her out of Severus's quarters.

"He will calm down soon and then I will try…"

"No you won't Professor. You will not try again! As I told you before, and with all due respect, this is not going to happen." Hermione stared at the ground. "Please Professor; stop trying to interfere with something you have no control over." Before waiting for a reply, Hermione rushed off down the hall as tears started streaming down her face.

Minerva stood in the middle of the semi-darkened hallway, staring after the young girl.

"What have I done?"

* * *

**Please don't forget to hit that nice little button and send some luv!! If you have any questions, concerns, or suggestions for this story let me know!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Please don't throw anything at me!!! I know its been since May! Life has just been so hectic and that friggin writer's block has been atrocious (SP?)...and now me and my cousin are working on a movie. This is not the best chapter, its really just a filler chapter to get started back into this story. So please be patient a little longer...hopefully I will get another chapter or so out by the end of the year, but no promises!!!!

* * *

Severus sighed as he sat down on the couch behind him. _'How could I have been so stupid as to tell her I didn't hate her?'_ He leaned back and draped his arm across his eyes to block out the fire light that was aggravating the headache he now had. _'Ok, so I don't hate her; didn't mean I needed to tell her that!' _

"Argh!" Severus cursed under his breath as he abruptly stood and made his way to his bedroom. He entered the darkened room and sat himself on the edge of his bed. Sighing once more, he laid back across the bed and fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning dawned cold and dreary, the perfect weather for the current mood that has currently fallen on a few of Hogwarts occupants. Slowly the castle became bustling with students trying to get themselves ready for breakfast. Down in the dungeons, a certain snarky professor was currently stirring from his restless sleep. Severus sat up and groaned as his headache hit him full force. With slow movements, he made his way into his bathroom and snatched a vial of headache potion off the shelf over top of the marble sink, and downed it, quickly disposing of the vial in the waste basket beside the sink. Turning on the tap, he splashed some cold water on his face. Standing up, he stared at himself in the mirror above the sink. _'I think I shall skip breakfast this morning. I am definitely not up to seeing Minerva after last night, nor Miss Granger's face…'_

"Severus!" Rolling his eyes, Severus straightened up and made his way into his sitting room where the headmaster was currently brushing soot off his robes. "Ah, there you are my boy!" Albus greeted cheerfully.

With a scowl, Severus gracefully sat down on an overstuffed chair in front of the fireplace.

"What can I help you with Headmaster?" Not bothering to ask, Albus took up residence in the chair across from Severus.

"Lemon drop?" Albus asked, holding out a box of the sweet, sticky candy he loves so much to the potions professor. With the affirmed no from Severus, he shrugged as he helped himself to his candy.

"Get to the point of your visit if you will…"

"Do I need a reason to visit you my boy?" Severus quirked an eyebrow at the older man.

"You always have some sort of reason to visit."

"Well, now that you mention it…" With a gesture from Severus he continued. "I heard about your run in with Minerva and Miss Granger and I think it would be a…" The overstuffed chair that was occupied by the potions professor skidded across the room, ending in an ear-splitting bang as it hit the wall.

"Absolutely not Albus!" He spun around pointing a pale, slender finger at Albus. "Did Minerva set this up? The whole excuse to just visit and try to talk me into accepting Herm…Miss Granger as an apprentice?" Standing up, Albus carefully approached the upset professor.

"Well not exactly…"

"And what is that supposed to mean Albus?"

"Well, I have actually been thinking about it for some time now. I think it would be a fabulous idea!" Severus grunted in reply.

_'Of course you would you old coot! _The air thickened in the room to the point it that it was starting to suffocate Severus. Clearing his throat, he glared at the headmaster once again.

"My final answer is no, now if you will excuse me, its time for breakfast and I would like to get dressed in peace." With a quick turn he fled to his rooms leaving the headmaster standing in the sitting room with a perplexed look upon his face.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! THANKS YOU GUYS!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1!**

**A/N: Well it has been exactly 3 years and 5 days since I last updated...I know I know. I am a very slow Author! But I hope you guys are still with me :) I'm finally getting back into the swing of things with writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter, though it isn't too much right now, but I do have plans for this story! **

* * *

Hermione removed herself from the window sill, where she had currently taken up residency for a better part of the night, and headed towards the lavatory to wash up for breakfast. After a nice hot shower, she dressed quickly and made her way down to the common room to meet up with Harry and Ron.

"What happened to you Mione?" Ron asked as she walked towards him and Harry.

"Don't Ronald, I am fine!" She gave him a pointed look as she walked by towards the door. She paused for a moment, sending a glare at him, and then continued making her way out the common room. Ron looked over at Harry, who shrugged and started walking briskly to catch up with Hermione. Rolling his eyes, he followed his friends wondering what he had said wrong.

"Wait up Hermione!" Harry was out of breath by the time he reached her. "You sure you're ok? You do look a little rough this morning. Did you get any sleep last night?" With a huff, Hermione stopped walking and turned to him.

"No, I didn't get any sleep last night and like I told Ronald, I am fine." Harry gave her a questioning look. "Don't look at me like that Harry! I am fine; please don't ask me about it again." She turned and walked off, not giving him a chance to reply.

In the shadows, a black clad figure stood smirking to himself. _'So you can't sleep now little Miss Know-It-All. Hmmm….I wonder why that is?' _He chuckled out loud and was about to walk off towards the Great Hall, but a voice stopped him.

"You know, it's impolite to eaves drop on people's conversations Severus." Minerva gently spoke as she walked up beside him.

"Yet you yourself and Albus continuously eaves drop on conversations." He replied, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at the witch beside him. She smiled slightly, and with a nod she made her way down the hall. Severus stood there for a few more moments before following in her wake.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, much to the likings of the professors who had chosen to eat in the Great Hall this morning. The Gryffindor table did receive many glances from three certain adults at the Head Table though. It had seemed, despite the anger that radiated from her upon entering the hall, that the Gryffindor Princess had calmed down considerably.

She sat in silence listening to the conversation between her friends over Quidditch. Ron didn't question her anymore once he arrived at breakfast, and Hermione was very grateful for it. How was she to explain to him that Snape was the cause of her loss of sleep during the night? And the fact that their Transfiguration Professor was trying to play matchmaker between her and the Potions Professor.

'_Yeah that would go over well with him. He blew up once he found out that I have fallen in love with him.'_ She continued to sit there quietly with her thoughts until she felt someone watching her. _'I know it's him, but I am not giving him the satisfaction that I am aware of his gaze. I just know he will use it against me somehow.' _Content with that answer, she picked up a piece of toast and munched on the corner of it.

Severus watched Hermione as a look of awareness came upon her face, just to change to contentment a few seconds later. _'What is that girl thinking about? Not that it really matters…' _Shaking his head, he continued to eat his breakfast.

Twinkling eyes looked upon the Potions Professor with amusement. Albus smiled as he watched the younger man stared at the young girl across the hall. _'He is in love with that girl and he doesn't even know it. Ah, but everything will come to light soon.'_

* * *

**Please don't forget to hit that wonderful little review button below! Much luv!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1!**

**Author's Note: Well hello there! I'm back! This chapter is a very interesting one indeed...things finally start picking up between our two favorite people! So I hope you all enjoy this wonderful chapter and I look forward to your reviews!**

* * *

Hermione shook herself out of her daze upon hearing a groan from across the table. She rolled her eyes at Ron, who was currently banging his head on the table. "Would you stop that Ron? What is wrong with you anyways?" She asked as she reached across the table placing a hand on his arm. He groaned again before raising his eyes to meet Hermione's.

"He just realized we have double potions first thing this morning." Harry replied as Ron went back to banging his head on the table. Hermione's eyes grew wide as this information sunk in, but before she could reply, a silky voice rang out above her.

"I do hope your little friends are prepared for class this morning Miss. Granger." He paused to glare at Harry and Ron before continuing. "For I would dreadfully hate to deduct points for you doing their work for them." Hermione glared up at the professor, her face turning red in anger. Severus smirked at the girl before turning and walking swiftly out of the hall, black robes billowing behind him.

"That git!"

"Ronald!" Hermione slapped him on the arm that was thrown across the table.

"But Hermione, you can't let him talk to you like that! It's just not right!" Slamming her hands down on the table as she stood up, she leaned towards Ron.

"Whether it's right or not, that still doesn't give you the right to call people names Ronald." She replied in an angry whisper. Promptly standing up straight, she grabbed her bag off the bench and stormed out of the hall leaving her friends to stare at her retreating back.

Severus paused around the corner after his exit from the great hall. He chuckled to himself, _'The look on her face was priceless! Hmm…I will have to make class a little more interesting today!' _Shaking his head, he started to walk further down the hall, before a solid mass collided with him. Quickly turning around, he grabbed the mass in front of him as he lost his balance and fell to the floor. He let out a gasp of air as the mass landed on top of him, knocking the wind from his lungs. Said mass started to stir above him. Soon brown eyes met black ones.

"Not again!" Severus and Hermione exclaimed together. Neither dared to move as they continued to stare at one another.

"Miss. Granger, remove yourself at once from my person!" He studied the girls' face as a blush broke out across her cheeks. _'She is beautiful when she blushes like that... NO! What are you thinking you crazy man!'_ Severus realized he was starting to have a growing problem as the girl brushed her body across his as she went to stand up. Severus promptly drew himself up off the floor, brushing his robes off.

"I'm so sorry Professor Snape! I really didn't mean…"

"Miss. Granger that will be enough!" He rapidly approached her, backing her into the stone wall. "Twice you have taken it upon yourself to run me down in the halls…" He watched as her eyes widened in slight fear, _'Ah yes, and excitement' _he thought as he brought his body flush against hers. "And I think…Miss. Granger that you are purposely trying to get your hands on me…" He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. Hermione groaned as she felt his growing erection against her stomach. Severus smirked and he brought his lips to her ear, "So tell me Miss. Granger, what exactly do you want from me?" He whispered. Hermione shivered as his warm breath washed over cheek.

"Oh Professor…" She suddenly went rigid as she realized she spoke out loud. "Umm…" Her face went red yet again as she looked into the Professor's eyes. He quickly released her and took a step back, becoming a snarky git again.

"100 points from Gryffindor for again running me down in the hall and detention with me for the next week!"

"But Professor that's not fair! I didn't purposely run you over!" She exclaimed stepping towards him.

"Should I make it two weeks then Miss. Granger? Or maybe a month of scrubbing cauldrons will…" He was silenced by plump lips pressed firmly against his thin ones and hands tangled in his hair.

* * *

**Don't Forget To Hit That Wonderful Review Button Below! Much Luv!**


	21. Chapter 21

D**isclaimer: See Chapter 1!**

**A/N: Well here it is! The next chapter...I know bout time right? Everyone asked for a longer chapter so I am pleased to present you with one :) Hope you all enjoy! Also, to clear up something for everyone, Voldemort has been defeated in this story. Harry took care of that matter during their summer before their 7th year started. **

* * *

Ginny watched as her best friend stormed out of the Great Hall after her argument with her idiot brother. Shaking her head, she stood up quickly glaring at Ron, before making her way out of the hall. Hoping to catch up to Hermione, she quickened her pace. Upon rounding the corner, she suddenly stopped and let out a startled gasp.

"Oh my!" There standing in the middle of the hallway, was her best friend wrapped in the arms of their snarky potions professor, snogging him senseless. "Hermione, Professor, what are you doing?" Severus and Hermione broke apart abruptly and both turning, staring wide-eyed, at the red-head. Ginny stared at the both of them, taking in their disheveled looks. "I'm not complaining mind you, and I think it's about time…"

"I think it best you don't finish that statement Miss Weasley or you will surely be joining Miss Granger in detention." Severus growled out as he crossed his arms and sent a glare her way. "As it is, I think deducting twenty points from Gryffindor for…"

"For what Professor? Surely not for finding the two of you in the middle of the hallway, for anyone to see mind you, snogging." Ginny held up a hand to silence the professor, who was starting to reply back. "Not to mention snogging a STUDENT none the less." She made sure to put emphasize on the word student. A blush formed on Severus' face as he glanced down at the silent girl beside him. Hermione stood in silent shock, listening in on the conversation between her friend and her professor.

'_If you can call it a conversation really.' _Hermione thought. Daring a glance at Snape, brown eyes met black ones. She blushed and diverted her gaze to Ginny, who now stood with a knowing smile on her face.

"Ginny…"

"I'm not going to say anything to anyone about this 'Mione. You have my word on it." Hermione nodded.

"Make sure that it doesn't Miss Weasley, for there will be dire consequences if this gets around." He sneered at the girl. "Now that that is taken care of, I believe you both have a class to get to. I suggest you make haste." He sent one more glare their way and started heading towards the dungeons. Stopping abruptly, he turned and smirked at Hermione. "And I advise you not to be late Miss Granger!" Turning back, he continued his way down the hall.

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding and looked over to her friend. She let out a chuckle, "Oh my gosh Gin! I can't believe that I just kissed him like that!" Ginny walked over and draped her arm across Hermione's shoulder.

"At least it was me who found you. It could've been…"

"Ginny! Hermione!" A shout sounded from down the hall.

"You all right there 'Mione?"

"If you ask me that one more time Harry, so help me…"harry raised his hands in defense.

"I was just concerned is all. You are looking a little flush." Harry replied.

"Oh, yes well…"

"Oy 'Mione! You ready to head to class? Not that I'm looking forward to dealing with the bat for two hours." All color drained from Hermione's face at Ron's statement.

'_How could I have been so stupid? I kissed him and now I have to spend two hours with him!'_ Hermione berated herself.

"Uh boys, I think you should head on to class. She will be down in a minute." The boys shrugged and took Ginny's advice and made their way to the potions classroom.

' _I cannot believe the chit kissed me, and I had the audacity to kiss her back! What was I thinking?'_ Severus paced his office as he waited for the start of class. _'Now I have to spend the next two hours with her. Hmm…maybe it won't be so bad.' _With that thought, he made his way out of the office and to the classroom.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione were still standing in the hallway mulling over the events that just happened. "You will definitely have to fill me in on everything that happened Hermione, but we will have to talk later. We have class to get to and if you don't hurry, you will be late. Now get gone before more points are deducted!" The girls hugged each other and went their separate ways. Hermione raced down the stairs leading down to the dungeons praying she wouldn't be late. _'Or face the wrath of the Great Dungeon Bat!' _She thought to herself. As she approached the classroom, she let out a low chuckle at her own thoughts. Suddenly a shadow fell over her.

"I believe I just told you a few moments ago not to be late to my class Miss Granger! Ten points from Gryffindor!" Sending a glare over her shoulder at Snape, she stormed into the classroom and made her way to her seat beside Neville. Neville gave her a nervous smile as she sat down. Both jumped as the classroom door was slammed shut. "Your instructions are on the board, now get to work!" Severus strode through the room to his desk with an air of arrogance surrounding him. He sat himself in his chair behind his desk as the students started to get up from their seats. His gaze settled on Hermione as she made her way to the storeroom to gather her ingredients. She had shed her outer robe leaving her in the standard skirt and blouse. Watching her skirt flutter against the back of her soft, creamy legs, Severus shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he felt a tightening in his groin. _'This is going to be a very long class.' _He mentally groaned.

Hermione chanced a glance towards her professor as she walked by his desk on the way back to her own and noticed his gaze on her. She smirked to herself as she watched him shift in his chair. _Serves you right Professor…lets see just how much more uncomfortable you can be!' _Her partner looked up at her when she got back to her desk.

"Umm Herm…Hermione? Are you alright?" Neville stammered as he watched an evil grin cross her face. Schooling her looks, she smiled politely at her friend and nodded.

"I'm perfect Neville, so don't you worry." She handed him his part of the ingredients. "Let's get started shall we?" Both Gryffindors started slicing and crushing ingredients.

As the students started working, Severus finally drew his gaze away from the bushy-haired know-it-all and started grading papers. Thirty minutes later, his eyes shot up when he heard a moan. His eyes focused on Hermione as she stretched her arms above her head and leaned back. Severus groaned as he watched her crisp white blouse became taunt across her ample breasts and rose up showing the smooth plain of her belly. _'If only we hadn't been found in the hall earlier, I might have been able to enjoy…" _He felt his cock twitch with that thought. _'No No No! I cannot be thinking these thoughts about a student!'_ Once again he shifted in his chair.

Hearing her professor groan, Hermione dropped her gaze to him. She smiled as she noticed a slight flush on his face. _'Oh yes Professor! You like that don't you?' _She silently willed him to meet her gaze. Finally his eyes met hers once again and she gave him a wink. He sent her a glare and stood up, making sure to wrap his outer robe around his front to shield the evidence of his arousal.

Seeing him stand up, Hermione quickly went back to work on her potion. Severus smirked at her discomfort before stalking around the room to look over the abysmal work of his seventh year students. Points were deducted from all houses and many of the students' work was vanished from their cauldrons. Neville suddenly started shaking, which signaled to Hermione that Snape was approaching their desk.

"Mr. Longbottom, I can assure you that this potion is not supposed to be that color. Five points from Gryffindor and a fail for the day!" Snape expertly vanished Neville's potion and turned to his partner. Quietly walking up behind her, he adjusted his robes to prevent prying eyes to notice his body pressed against the young girls'. Hermione shivered as she felt his erection press into her back and his scent wafted over her. She continued working trying to ignore him. Smirking, Severus leaned down next to her face, letting his breath grace her cheek before speaking. "Unfortunately, there is nothing to be said for your work Miss Granger. Though I believe something needs to be done for your little display earlier." He pressed against her a little harder, making sure she could feel just what her display did to him.

"I don't know what you are talking about Professor." She huffed.

"Oh but I think you do you insolent girl!" He stood up swiftly, adjusting his robes again, and sneered. "Five points from Gryffindor for conduct unbecoming!" He strode away quickly, not giving her a chance to argue with him.

'_That's ok Professor! I will surely show you conduct unbecoming…this means war!'_

* * *

**_PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO HIT THAT NICE LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON!_**


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! So sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, but there has been alot of things going on in my life right now...the best thing is i am going to be a Aunt in Feb. to a little girl! Looking forward to it :) Anyways, this is a shorter chapter but I wanted to make sure I got at least one update in before the holidays, so without further delays, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

Hermione smirked as she watched her professor walk swiftly to his desk, adjusting his robes once more before sitting down. The rest of class passed with no more problems, much to Severus' relief. He dismissed the class and sighed as he watched Hermione join up with her friends and walk out the door with a sway of her hips.

_'She is going to be the death of me yet!' _Shaking his head, he got up and made his way to his office to grade some papers until his next class started. The morning flew by quickly and before he knew it, it was time for lunch. Placing one last red scribble across the paper of a fourth year, he stood up, dropped his marking pen on the desk and swept out of the classroom.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school, Hermione was making her way towards the great hall, when suddenly she was yanked by the arm into an alcove.

"What is the meaning of this?" She rounded on her attacker, wand poised to hex.

"Whoa! Drop your wand Mione, it's just me!" Realizing Ginny stood in front of her she huffed and lowered her wand.

"You are asking to be injured Gin! Don't grab me like that!" Ginny shrugged before grinning like a loon. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend before shaking her head.

"Sorry Mione. Sooo…."

"So what?"

"Well how did class go with Snape?" Ginny asked bouncing on her toes.

"That's Professor Snape to you and there is nothing to tell." Hermione rolled her eyes at the glare sent her way from the girl standing in front of her. "Fine he deducted points claiming conduct unbecoming. Well he just declared war with me! I will get even with that…"

"With what Miss Granger?" A shadow fell over the girls. "I do hope you were not going to put my name in that statement for I'm sure you would not like to add to your detentions you currently have…" He crossed his arms as he smirked at Hermione. Staring in disbelief at her potions professor, Hermione turned towards him, fists clenched at her sides.

"I am beginning to think you are stalking me professor. Surely that is a worse offense than stating a name in a sentence." Severus, ignoring the red-head who was quickly glancing between the two, stepped forward making Hermione back into the wall behind her. He leaned in so he was face to face with her.

"I can assure you Miss Granger, that I am not stalking you."

"Maybe you two should get a room…" Severus and Hermione looked over at Ginny, who in turn was glaring at the two.

"I think you should move along swiftly Miss Weasley before I assign detention to you with Filch for the rest of the year…" With one more look at the two, Ginny scurried out of the alcove and was out of site before another word could be said. Severus looked back over at Hermione once more.

"So if you are not stalking me, then what is it you are doing then professor?"

"I have not an idea of what you speak of Miss Granger." He stood back up smirking. "I think it's time for you to make your way to lunch Granger." He turned around and started to walk off, when he suddenly paused. "Oh and do not be late for detention tonight. My classroom at seven Miss Granger!" He threw over his shoulder.

Staring at the retreating back of Severus, Hermione unclenched her fists and shook her head. _'The nerve of that man! Why does he make me feel this way? I just want to snog him senseless!'_ She finally took a deep breath and made her way to lunch. By the time she made it to the great hall, she had calmed down tremendously.

Up at the head table, Severus was glancing around the hall when he spotted Hermione making her way to the Gryffindor table. _'Beautiful…whoa! Where did THAT come from? Stop it Severus!' _Chiding himself, he missed Hermione staring at him.

'_Why oh why do I find him so attractive? If only he would find me…'_

"Hermione!" Harry, Ron and Ginny yelled out in unison. So startled, Hermione fell backwards off her seat and landed in the floor. A hush fell over the hall as everyone stared. Severus, who witnessed the event, stood quickly knocking his chair over in the process, much to the amusement of the headmaster and headmistress. He hurried along the tables to the crowd gathered around the girl.

"Get out of my way!" Severus shoved his way through the sea of students finally reaching Hermione. "Out of my way Potter!" Roughly shoving Harry into Ron, he knelt down beside Hermione. "Miss Granger, are you alright?" Hermione stared wide-eyed up at him before slowly nodding her head. As she started to sit up, he reached down and helped to support her til she got her bearings. Standing up, he sneered down at her, "Good then you are not excused from detention tonight!" With a swish of his robes, he was back at his chair before anyone could process what had just happened.

* * *

**Please don't forget to hit the lovely little review button down below! Much luv!**


End file.
